What Can't Be Broken
by BelleBelles
Summary: From the time of her birth, Hermione had been irrevocably tied to one person for the rest of her life. Sad part was, they hated each other with a passion. However, a mystery occurs as a secret her parents kept tight lipped unravels before her, changing her life forever. All her life she thought she was one thing when in fact, she's the total opposite. VEELA!D/H. Pre-hogw. hog. post
1. Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot or characters; I just love thinking of creative stories and see how they play out :)**

O.o.O

_Years foretold, the soul is found._

_Yet wishes to be buried in the ground._

_Love and hate consummate,_

_To a bond that will never break._

_And yet to mate will be the ultimate break, _

_For the one that is found will feel bound to that of love so hate can_

_dissipate._

~ Aurelia Anon, Seer and Daughter of Serpens and Mathilde Malfoy.

**A/N: **

Hello readers, this is a new story I have been thinking of and the prophecy for it just jumped into my head one day last week. I have been hard pressed to type this since my computer has crashed, so using the parents currently. For those who have read my other story, Turn of Sides, I have not given up on it, life and computer dying on me have not allowed me to update.

Let me know what you think of the prophecy, it would be great to get feed back and I will try to update soon.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter and all of the characters associated with it (especially Draco) however, I do not and it belongs to the infamous J. :)**

**Prologue**

_March, 1979. During the time of the First Wizarding War._

"Graig, we have to inform the Malfoy's at least, they are our only allies in this mess. Please, you know they would be jumping at the opportunity to help us. Lucius was your best man at our wedding, and you are under the imperius together. We have to trust them with this knowledge as well," proclaimed Hermia as she slowly rubbed a hand over her small slightly distended delusioned stomach, to show that there was only one baby growing inside her instead of two.

"Hermia my darling, I know and understand, but what if somewhere, somehow something slips and _He_ finds out? She will be the first female to be born to this family in over a century. If _He_ finds out then _He_ will surely want her to be his own daughter. I couldn't live with myself if that were to happen," exclaimed Graig as he came over to his wife and embraced her lovingly.

"Oh, I know all about the risks, I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing; I have read every book in this library. But think dear, if we are to inform Lucius, I'm sure he would be more than willing to help protect his god daughter when we inform them of our plan," replied Hermia as she snuggled in closer to her mates arms.

And so they sat, Hermia and Graig Goyle, veela mates, contemplating the outcome that they have devised, without _Him_ ever knowing about the precious little girl that is currently being hidden by the delusionment charm on her mothers stomach. They only needed the Malfoy's consent and the plan will be put into action, that is, if Hermia is able to _persuade_ Graig into submission.

O.o.O

After some time _persuading_ Graig, Hermia and Graig entered the opulent and grand receiving room in Malfoy Manor from the marble fire place. Hermia casually placing a hand on her stomach to help her balance, making sure she does not fall and lose her balance, even with her barely there delusioned stomach. As they arrived, Narcissa and Lucius were there to greet them, Narcissa enveloping Hermia in a tight embrace as best friends were to do, whilst Lucius and Graig shook hands, both with firm; strong grips. However; Lucius did not miss the placement of Hermia's hand as she grabbed onto the mantle to steady herself and the other hand resting on her stomach.

"How are you feeling today my dear, you are simply glowing, not that pale and that awful sickly green colour I saw you wear last week" asked Narcissa, nothing but concern shining in her eyes as she led Hermia into the sitting room with the men trailing behind them quietly.

"Oh Cissy, I am feeling fine, just peachy actually, but thank you so much for your concern regarding my health, it seems that the virus has left me alone finally," replied Hermia with sincerity as she slyly glanced behind her, looking towards her husband.

This look was not missed by both Narcissa and Lucius, as it was uncommon for Hermia to ever react like that to a simple question about her health. However, Narcissa and Lucius continued on there journey to the sitting room, as the portraits of previous Malfoy's looked upon the guests. One Malfoy in particular though found the congregation very intriguing however. You can only imagine why, of course, for the surveyor is not only a Malfoy, but was a seer as well who had created a prophecy that would soon to come to light.

O.o.O

Not one minute after the previous comment that Hermia said, they entered the striking and lavish living room, Narcissa and Lucius sitting on the off-white chaise lounge, and with Graig and Hermia sitting opposite them in a luxurious and soft cream futon opposite them, a jarrah coffee table all but separating them.

As the quiet tension began to build in the lavishly decorated cream room with dark wood floors and vases filled with Narcissa's hand cut roses, Narcissa decided to break the ice, knowing that this was not just an ordinary visit, considering the circumstances that they were all in.

"So, Hermia, Lucius and I have come to see that this is not just a friendly visit, the tension in this room is palpable. There is something troubling you, what is it? Over the last couple of months you have been sick and unwell, yet I have not pushed the subject with you, but I can't take it any longer, please, you and Graig can trust us," Narcissa pleaded, a worried look on her face as she held onto Lucius' hand.

As Narcissa was saying this though, Hermia and Graig were exchanging nervous glances at each other, both hoping that what is to come to fruition will be a success with the Malfoy's help and high strung connections, they were beyond positive, that there plan will go through without a hitch, the matter was just discussing it with the Malfoy's.

"Narcissa" Graig said, claiming everyone's attention in the room, "We do have some very important news and matters to discuss, but would it be possible to cast some privacy wards in the vicinity, since what I am about to reveal must not leave this room"

"But of course Graig, you have our full attention," replied Lucius. Lucius carelessly withdrew his wand from is silver snake entwined cane and a sheer privacy bubble along with some other enchantments encased therm all.

"There, now we have the privacy that you wished of us, since it we to have matters to discuss with you" remarked Lucius as he placed his wand back into his cane.

"Very well then, where should we start Hermia?" wondered Graig as he turned to see his wife beaming at him, she leaned up and whispered into his ear and he just nodded, then he bravely faced Lucius and revealed what he and Hermia had known for two months already.

"Well, Narcissa and Lucius, we have some good and bad news to share with you today, and in dealing with the bad news we would like your help in making it a better situation for all involved. First, for the good news; as you have suspected, Hermia has been unwell and not out in public a lot over the past two months, there is a reason for this. You see, she is pregnant."

As soon as Graig said that last line, Narcissa let out a small gasp at finally knowing what was wrong with her dear friend, however, it was Lucius' stern gaze on Graig that brought Narcissa back to mind, there was more news to come.

"Yes, I am pregnant; the thing is though, is that I am having twins. One boy and one girl; the first girl in over a century, but our little girl, we fear will be taken from us by _Him_ and so this is the bad news that Graig mentioned. You see, as the god parents to both of our children, and with Lucius and Graig being under the imperius curse _He_ would no doubt force Graig and I to give up out little girl to _Him_. Therefore, we have placed a delusion charm over my stomach to show that I am only carrying one child instead of two and, in order to protect her, we are asking if you would be able to help us put her up for adoption in a muggle community. This will then allow us to know that she will be safe until we are able to find her when the world is safe again once more." said Hermia, as a single tear ran down her face as she said the last line.

After a pregnant pause, Narcissa made her way over to Hermia and circled her arms around her in a fierce hug, shocked, yet elated and sad to hear of the plight that her friend has to go through, to lose her daughter and may never have a chance to see her after her birth. As Narcissa and Hermia were comforting each other in the warm embrace, Lucius nodded his head to Graig, before clearing his throat. Narcissa straightened up, and went back over to Lucius. They needn't have to discuss the answer between themselves, already knowing what the answer would be through their feelings and the silent agreement that they had the second after Hermia had asked for their help. After all, they to have some information to share that will no doubt, shed an interesting light on the outcome of this in years to come.

"Graig, Hermia; we would be honoured to be the god parents to your children and will no doubt help you arrange the adoption of your little girl once she is born. _He_ will never be able to lay his hands on her. I suggest that we should cast a slight delusion charm on her before she leaves the arms of Hermia so that she does not directly resemble her parents as an added security," announced Lucius. All around their little private bubble, their were heads shaking in agreement with sad but reluctant smiles on their faces coming from Hermia, Graig and Narcissa. Yet it was Lucius that kept his cool and business mask on his face, however, praying to those above that this plan will work out for all concerned.

**A/N:**

I'm sorry this prologue was a bit boring, but it is here for a reason and that is to set the scene for the rest of the story. I am thinking of doing a couple of chapters of Hermione and Draco's interactions in Hogwart's and then cut to when Hermione is about to head of to Western Australia to find her 'parents'

I would also like to say thanks to everyone who alerted/favourited this, I was amazed at the response I received.

**Shout Out!**

**livelovelondon** – It is neither hear nor there whether I live in W.A. it could be a tribute to the state where one of my favourite actor's, Heath Ledger came from who sadly passed away a couple of years ago. Besides, the landscape in W.A. is simply breathtaking if you look it up, it has some very famous beaches where there are world famous surfing comps to. :)


	3. Chapter One: Here they come

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is simply brilliant; I'm just constructing a story with **_**some**_** of my own ideas with her characters, except the ones I create on my own.**

_**A/N:**_ I have_ italics_ in this chapter; the _italics_ are for the character's thoughts, to give the story a little more depth to the characters. The use for italics will stand for the character's thoughts in all chapters after this one. There are exceptions of course, such as starting dates and a link in time i.e. _Meanwhile…_

**WARNING!** There is a scene in here which contains blood and may make those who are not comfortable with blood feel queasy, when you approach that part, feel free to skip over it, I will do a **(*)** sign to let you know when it is coming up and a **(**)** to when it finishes. Sorry for inconveniencing everyone.

**Chapter One: Here they come…**

_17__th__ of September, 1979._

It was a rare warm autumn day in Lyme Park, the Goyle's home; where we see Hermia and Narcissa lying on their silver silk-covered lounge chairs by the mill pond, drinking freshly squeezed orange juices- choked with ice, and soaking up the vitamin D that the sun was providing them. Even though only being in the company of each other, they were both wearing expensive and imperial robes, however, Hermia's deep blue robes were slightly looser than Narcissa's, so as to not restrict Hermia's movements due to her heavily rotund stomach -she looked about ready to 'pop' any second.

They were idly chatting of inconsequential matters until Narcissa had a queasy feeling run through her. Already knowing about what was going to happen, she hastily appararated to the bathroom, rushed to the toilet bowl and removed the contents of her breakfast she ate only two hours ago. When Narcissa left, Hermia was left with a frantic expression on her face, but no sooner was she about to head inside, she saw Narcissa walking gracefully out of the ancient French doors, her chiffon emerald robes floating on the grass as she smiled contently. However, Hermia was very good at reading covers, and saw through the book cover of her best friend when she finally reached her.

Hermia was about to ask Narcissa about what just occurred, with a quizzical look upon her face in her direction, when Narcissa once again jumped ahead of her and started talking…

"So, as I was saying before I had to go to the loo, I think it would be a fabulous idea to have a Halloween ball here, don't you? Just think of it, the deer park and the magnificent gardens you have are simply stunning, and all we have to do is just place a rain proof charm along with heating charms in the areas we will be congregated in," responded Narcissa, with a sly smirk on her face as she relaunched to there previous discussion about when they would next have a ball at Hermia and Graig's home.

_How is she able to just dismiss her abrupt absence and then carry on with the conversation we were previously having? I have to find out what happened in the bathroom when she left; Narcissa is not an abrupt woman._ Thought Hermia as Narcissa was carrying on about having a Halloween ball at Lyme Park.

"…Hermia, don't you agree? Halloween is the _perfect_ time to hold a ball, but I think we may have left it too late to have it this year, we should start planning for next year, however I do have the annual Malfoy Christmas ball to attend to at the moment…it is going to be the best one yet, I just hope I fit into my dress well enough, considering the condition I'm in at the moment…" said Narcissa as she was prattling on about balls, yet Hermia did catch onto the last sentence.

"What did you say, your in some type of condition?" asked Hermia

"Oh god, did I say that out loud?"

"Narcissa, yes, you did say that last tid-bit out loud, but what I want to know, is what 'condition' are you in? You have been acting odd all day today" replied Hermia, smirking slightly as Narcissa was getting a bit antsy and not looking at Hermia directly.

"Well…please don't inform everyone, especially not _Him_ we want to keep this a secret for as long as possible, but, then again, nothing gets past you," _Well, here goes nothing…_

"I'm pregnant, 4 weeks in already, and before you ask or say anything else, it is a boy. Lucius of course is delighted, he can't stop beaming and rubbing my non-existent bump yet," said Narcissa as she looked into a beaming face coming from Hermia.

"Oh Narcissa; how exciting! Our children will be able to grow up and go to Hogwarts together…that is, Gregory and your son will," cried Hermia as her emotions took a hold of her as she burst into tears, temporarily forgetting about what was soon to arise in a couple of hours time…

O.o.O

_Meanwhile…_

"Lucius, Graig, come here at once," commanded Voldemort as he lazily flicked his wand, asking for their obedience - hardly necessary, considering they were currently under the imperius curse.

"Yes My Lord, what would you have us do for you? We only wish to please you," replied Graig and Lucius in monotone tones as they kneeled to the floor, which **(*)** was covered in a layer of sticky, slimy, wet, dried up crimson red blood on the cold, hard, grey granite flooring of the room. There is only one answer to what occurred here earlier in the morning. With the remains of one unfortunate person whose body had been inverted, showing everyone in the room a nasty and smelly sight of what our bodies look like when our skin is removed. Deep red blood was oozing out of crevices, and was slowly dripping out, making a 'pit' or 'pat' sound as it landed on the stone cold floor. All the other bodies were lying about in a similar fashion, some were slashed open, the blood trickling out onto the floor, others looked like they were tortured by the cruciatus curse to the point of their body splitting at the invisible seams across every persons body, ruby droplets ebbing out and splashing onto the floor. **(**)**

Graig and Lucius felt disgusted at the sight before them, Voldemort didn't even spare children in this torture session. However, they would never voice their observations out loud in front of Voldemort, as it is widely known that Voldemort is not merciful.

"I am well aware that you both 'wish to please me' and therefore I am sending you two out to scout out the area for anymore mudbloods and muggles who are being protected by that wretched Order that Dumbledore has set up. I want you two to break down those wards and crucio and kill all those who are being protected by that filthy Order. Muggles and mudbloods do not deserve to live. Send me an owl by the end of the night, with the information of how many you tortured and killed. Spare no lives, even children. Do you understand me?" Questioned Voldemort; staring down at his two followers. A ferocious grin spreading across his face as he imagined the blood shed and the screams of pain that was going to occur by the hands of Graig and Lucius.

"Yes master, we understand" responded Graig and Lucius together.

"Good, now, be gone, I can't stand the sight of your pale white faces in front of me," said Voldemort scathingly as Graig and Lucius made to rise and turned away and out the doors, leaving dried up imprints of the blood they were kneeling on.

O.o.O

_Five hours later…_

"…No, we don't know what colour we are going to paint the nursery, I mean, Lucius wants Slytherin green as the base colours and silver finishing's, but I think a dark, rich, blue with that silver-blue colour for trimming and finishing's," responded Narcissa to Hermia's latest question about the development of the nursery.

"Mmm, yes, I think I much…ARGH!" cried Hermia as she felt a sharp and painful feeling in her abdomen, nothing compared to the kicking that occurred earlier in the day.

"Oh Merlin, I thi-…argh! I think I might be in labour. Quickly, Narcissa ca- … argh! Call our private healer annnn…argh! And call Graig and Lucius, NOW!" quickly breathed Hermia as she was going through her contractions.

"Oh. My. God, ok, ok, I can do this. Alright, Hermia, I'm going to levitate you inside to the designated room we all decided on, ok?" panicked Narcissa with a frenzied look on her face.

"Get me out of here!" was Hermia's response as the pain swept through her body once more, losing all of her sense that she was brought up with.

"I take that as a yes," responded Narcissa as she quickly cast winguardium leviosa and had Hermia floating beside her; her panting and screams of pain occurring every two minutes.

Narcissa rapidly set Hermia down, and with a flourish was racing around the room, arranging the floo network to be connected so she could floo the Goyle's private healer to assist Hermia whilst Narcissa tried to get in contact with Graig and Lucius.

O.o.O

As Graig and Lucius were scouting the perimeter of a muggle home, checking to see if there were any wards, Graig felt a sharp and painful pain ricochet through his body, Lucius then felt the panic that was emitting from Narcissa's emotions through their veela connection. Both men turned to face each other, nodded once, and disapparated from the muggle home and appararated to Lyme Park, but before they disapparated they hurriedly sent an owl to Voldemort about killing 'ten' muggles associated with the Order.

Once they appeared at Lyme Park, they were rushing up the front steps; as they approached the door, they saw Narcissa flying out of it, a frantic look on her face as she swished her face side to side and spotted Graig and Lucius hurrying towards her. Lucius encircled his arms around Narcissa as Narcissa gazed at Graig saying just one word that made the three of them gallop to the designated room.

"It's time."

Graig was the first one to crash through the door of their sanctuary to see his wife screaming once more in pain. He ran over and grabbed her hand.

"Hermia, you are now fully dilated, you have to push now," said the healer.

"I can't fucking push, I… ARGH!"

"Hermia, I'm here, just think, we will only have about ten minutes to be with our precious little girl, do it for her," whispered Graig tenderly to Hermia as she once again cried in pain.

"Fine, but I am never goi- ARGH! Going through with this again!" shouted Hermia as she sat up to push the twins out.

Thirty seconds later, a Hermione Rose Goyle emerged, screeching her debut, quickly followed by her brother; Gregory Jordan Goyle twenty three seconds after and crying into the arms of his father.

"Congratulations, Hermione and Gregory are both healthy and magical and both are veela as well. As we have discussed, we will have ten minutes for you to spend time with Hermione, then we will sadly have the task of placing her in the care of Grant and Jane Granger, both wealthy high-class muggles who heal teeth," commented the healer.

O.o.O

"…her eyes at the moment are a beautiful sparkling hazel brown with gold and green flecks, so I'm going to change them to a subtle honey brown. Her skin at the moment is a creamy rich olive colour, so I will make her skin tone a little bit darker, so when she is in the sun, she will gain more of a tan than she would. Her hair is wavy with semi-formed ringlets and curls and a deep chocolate brown, so I will make her hair not as deep of a brown colour and a little curlier. With these changes she will look completely different and will not be recognisable in public, however, if any of us are to see her, we will be able to overlook these subtle changes," assessed the healer as he went about changing the tones and colours on Hermione.

However, ten minutes ago, before those changes were made to Hermione, there was a family photograph taken. In the photo, Hermione tugs on a strand of Hermia's hair, making Hermia laugh heartily at the small pull down of her head, Graig sat closely beside Hermia, with a small smile on his face as he saw Gregory cling onto his sisters unoccupied hand, unwilling to let her go.

However, go she must, for the safety of herself and her family. For if _He_ ever hears of her birth, she would be hunted down to be _his_ daughter, and that is an outcome that no one wanted to have.

**A/N:** Hello, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I have been sick this past week with a cold and so have been writing snippets of it since I posted the last chapter. I'm not entirely sure about how I feel about this chapter, so let me know what you thought of it.

Also, thank you so much to everyone who has left encouraging reviews and pm's and has added this to their fave's, I'm amazed at the response I have received so far.

In addition, if you feel like writing a dramione story, I have a **Dramione Challenge** that is open, with **amusing challenge lines** to be incorporated. So check out my profile to find the info for it in my stories there :)

**Fun Fact:** 'Lyme Park' is a real place; it is the house that is shown in the BBC film of Pride and Prejudice as Mr. William Darcy's house in Pemberley.

Once again, thank you for the feed back and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	4. Chapter Two: The Letter and Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a veela and Draco was my mate, however, the Wizarding world does not exist (that we know of…) and Draco and all other characters that you recognise belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I have a *** **sign in this chapter, but it is just for you to look at in the A/N at the end of the chapter if you are interested at what I just wrote means. **

**Chapter Two: The Letter and Diagon Alley part 1.**

O.o.O

_1__st__ of August, 1990_

The sun, peeking through the venetian white blinds in Hermione's room was not the only thing that disturbed Hermione as she arose from her rose-pink Egyptian cotton sheets in her bed. There appeared to be a constant tapping on her window that was getting louder and more frustrated with each passing second she sat in her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she drowsily walked over to her balcony window and opened it up. A barn owl swooped in and dropped an envelope on her desk; which was cluttered with pieces of paper and books galore. After the owl dropped off her letter, it soared over her head and out the window, the piercing bright rays creating a looming shadow as it flew through the clear sky.

Puzzled at the behaviour the owl showed, she hesitantly walked over to where the inconspicuous envelope sat. It sat there, motionless, in a type of paper that Hermione was not familiar with. It wasn't cardboard, but it certainly wasn't your every day sheet of white paper either. It had a slightly rough texture to it, and was between the thickness of white paper and cardboard. The script that her name was written in was not familiar to her at all either, it appeared to be written in the old fashioned style of writing, with sweeping curves; letters slightly angled, much like calligraphy. The ink was a dark black, which seeped through the microscopic crevices on the paper. At Hermione's examination of the front of the card, one of her fingers glided across what appeared to be a deep red wax seal on the back. The insignia that was imprinted on the wax was again, unfamiliar to her. However, as soon as she touched the insignia, she instantly calmed down from her rising nerves that were developing inside her body.

A slight pull on her conscience notified her that everything is going to be fine and will be explained to her once she has opened up the envelope. So, Hermione cautiously lifted the seal and pulled out two letters. One said 'supply list' the other had her name at the top left hand corner. As she briefly glanced at her 'supply list' it bewildered her as to why she would need a cauldron, a book called 'Hogwarts: A History' by an unknown author called Bathilda Bagshot amongst other mind boggling book titles and objects.

After disregarding the 'supply list' for the time being, she read through the elegant script that completely blew her mind. Seeing as she is a muggleborn, she had no idea about the hidden world of magic. As she made her way through the letter, she came to realize that she was not the freak as some of her friends and a couple members of her family type cast her as. She was a witch!

When she finished reading the letter, she ran down the ornate staircase in her house, shouting for her mum and dad. She found them sitting cosily together on the caramel brown suede leather lounge, watching the Vicar of Dibley. As she entered the room, her parents looked up at her, with confused expressions on their faces, wondering what could be causing their daughter to make such a commotion. They gazed upon her glowing face and saw that she was holding a letter in her hand. She rushed over to them and wedged herself between her parents, causing her parents to sit on the outer edges of the two seater lounge.

"Look at this, mum; dad. I'm a witch! This is a letter from a Professor McGonagall saying that I have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! All those random outbursts I had when I was a little girl all make sense now, don't you see? I'm not a freak anymore!" exclaimed Hermione as her parents just sat there, staring and reading with gob smacked expressions on their faces…the adoption agency didn't say anything about her being a witch…However, despite who her parents might have been, they absolutely adore and love everything about her, even some of her outbursts that occurred on Jean's older; bitchy sister. Like that one time when Hermione turned her hair the colour green spontaneously one day when Hermione noticed her mum was getting hurt and angry from what her older sister was saying.

As they slowly overcame from their own stages of shock, Hermione squealed and hugged her parents, excited to finally understand what she was, although still a little puzzled as to how she inherited this magic, it had to come from someone in her family. Perhaps her dad's grandma that everyone says that she looks like had secretly been a witch to? Despite this, Hermione went through the letter slowly with her parents, addressing the key points such as to catch the Hogwart's Express from platform 9 ¾ and how to get into Diagon Alley.

"Look, this is the list I got given, so I have to go shopping in this Diagon Alley place to buy all of these things" said Hermione as she procured the other note that came in the envelope. Her parents just gazed at some of the obscene items and titles on the list, before her father cleared his throat.

"Well then darling, it looks like we are off to this Diagon Alley pace then. Come on, I'll prepare breakfast and you two lovely ladies get dressed and ready for the day." Announced her father as Hermione bounded back up the staircase, giddy with nerves; yet also excited, she was looking forward to stepping into this Diagon Alley place.

O.o.O

_Later in the day, at Diagon Alley_

"Graig, why not you take Gregory to that Quidditch store that you boys love to go to and I'll go buy Gregory's books, then we can all meet back up at Florean Fortescues ice cream parlour," commented Hermia as she was shrinking Greg's robes to carry in her undetectable extended handbag.

Graig looked towards his irritable son, who was adjusting his everyday robes after the lady taking his measurements had fiddled around him with the measuring tape to get the precise measurements for his custom made school robes. When he turned back to look at Hermia, he nodded his head in inclination to her idea, since he to wanted to check out the new Nimbus 2000 that they had on display.

"Well then, I will probably be around two hours in Flourish and Blotts, so you two have fun roaming around whilst I check out the latest book by Lucy Herondale and grab your school books as well Greg," declared Hermia with a smile on her face as she saw the joyful expressions on both Graig and Gregory's faces after her comment.

After Greg hastily ran away from his mother- with his father in tow- Hermia lazily flicked through the women's robes, trying to find a nice new robe to wear on Gregory's (and Hermione's) first time travelling on the Hogwart's Express. Being reminded of Hermione, she casually glanced around her, noting that there were no customers in the store, other than herself, she took out the delusioned photo of the four of them from her bag and removed the charm. What met her eyes was a warm and happy family, Graig sitting next to Hermia, with her holding Hermione and Graig holding Gregory, Hermione tugging on her hair, and Gregory holding onto Hermione's hand. It was hard to separate them when it was time to let Hermione go, they cried for well over ten minutes. It tore Hermia apart to see her two babies crying over their separation from each other, however, they will-hopefully- be reunited in a couple of years time.

As she was still gazing at the photograph, she saw a little blonde head peer over the photograph, and heard Narcissa racing towards Hermia.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Do not go running over to Mrs. Goyle and peering over objects she is looking at," exclaimed Narcissa as she rushed over to where Hermia and Draco was. Unfortunately though, the incident had already occurred and as she was fiddling with her clasp to her handbag to place the photo back in, Draco asked the question that both Narcissa and Hermia dreaded to hear.

"Mrs Goyle, who is in that photo of you, Mr Goyle and Gregory were in? He was clasping that kids hand awfully tight," asked Draco as both Narcissa and Hermia's faces blanched. Not knowing what to say, Narcissa steered Draco away, from a now visibly distressed Hermia and told him to go to Madame Malkim to get his fitting done for his school robes. After Narcissa saw that draco was obeying her orders, albeit a little grumpily, she made her way back to Hermia and placed a arm over her shoulders as Hermia struggled to compose herself once more.

"I'm so sorry Hermia, Draco was trying to run away from his dress fitting and saw you, thinking Greg might be with you, he sneakily came over to you. I will try to quell his questions about the photo, but it is very likely that you will have to tell Gregory that he does at least have a twin sister, before Draco blurts it out to everyone in the middle of Diagon Alley when they see each other at Florean and Fortescues. I will tell Draco who that baby is, since he has seen the photo and will make do a solemnly swear vow* with him so he does not say anything to anyone else," said Narcissa in a comforting tone as she rubbed her best friends back whilst Hermia collected herself once more.

Madame Malkim called Narcissa over, so she gave her friends a good-bye hug and went to see what the drama was that Draco was creating.

On this note, Hermia exited the shop and made her way up to Flourish and Blotts to buy Lucy Herondale's latest book and to get Gregory's school books. Not noticing though, the girl who was also making her way to the exact same shop Hermia was going to…

O.o.O

**A/N:** So sorry to leave you with a cliffy… however, on the bright side, I have already got a paragraph written for the next chapter :D

I thought it was only appropriate to show Hermione receiving the letter to Hogwart's since it is a very important event which really kicks things off on her discovery to who she really is. I also wanted to show a bit of the Goyle's and Draco and Narcissa as well, because they are after all her real family, and I want to show the anguish that Hermia goes through on important dates like shopping for Hogwart's for the first year.

Let me know what you thought of the chapter, and will try to update soon :)

* The 'solemnly swear vow' is a vow I made up. It is not deadly like the unbreakable vow, but it renders the person speechless if they try and discuss the topic that they vowed they would not talk about. It can also be removed by the person who placed it on them.


	5. Chapter Three: Diagon Alley Part 2

**Disclaimer: As always, the famous J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse and Pottermore, I just tweak it and make my own version of it :)**

**Chapter Three: Diagon Alley Part 2…**

_Previously in part 1…_

On this note, Hermia exited the shop and made her way up to Flourish and Blotts to buy Lucy Herondale's latest book and to get Gregory's school books. Not noticing though, the girl who was also making her way to the exact same shop Hermia was going to…

O.o.O

_Earlier in the day, Diagon Alley_

"Oh, I see it, The Leaky Cauldron! The letter says we have to go into that place to get to Diagon Alley," exclaimed Hermione as she saw the sign to the otherwise dingy building that her parents saw. She walked faster to the door, her parents walking quickly behind her, trying to keep up with her eccentric pace. As she opened up the door, she confidently walked up to the barman.

Tom, the bar keeper saw the young girl striding up to him, she displayed her Hogwart's letter and he checked that her name was on the list that Dumbledore gave to him to check off the muggleborns who would be coming in this way. He nodded his head after he asked for her to show some identification to her name and lead her way into the back part of the bar.

"Now, look closely and remember it well, since this is the first and last time I am showing you how to do this. What you have to do is tap the bricks in this pattern that I am about to show you with your wand and the archway to Diagon Alley will appear," said Tom roughly as he demonstrated the pattern that Hermione immediately memorised.

After the tap tap tap's coming from Tom on the bricks, the amazing archway appeared as the bricks slid into place with the help of magic. Hermione was star struck as to see so many people in robes and witches hats milling about on the cobblestone paths leading in different directions to different shops and alleyways. Her parents like wise had stars in their eyes for the first couple of minutes, gazing at the spectacle before them.

Tom gave a slight *cough* which alerted Hermione that they were not here to simply gaze at the happenings before them, but were here to shop for her school supplies. Her parents, who were startled by the cough, came out of their daze as Hermione started to pull them down the path, heading straight towards the large, old, white marble wizarding bank; Gringotts. Upon entering the ornate gold inlaid bank, she went up to the counter and presented her key that she received in the letter, she also gave the goblin her parents bank card so they would be able to transfer funds into wizarding currency to allow Hermione to buy her supplies. The transferral was quick, and she walked out of the building with gold coins jingling in her purse.

"Now, I think we should save the books to last, so let's go and get my wand first!" exclaimed Hermione as her parents walked beside her, looking at the list and noting where they had to go as they passed many different shops.

As Hermione entered the old wand shop, she felt as if she had gone back in time. The interior was old, dusty and dark; with little light coming through the windows. The hustle and bustle from outside was removed as soon as the door landed shut, causing her to jump a little. As soon as the door shut, Ollivander appeared from his stacks of wands and saw Hermione standing there nervously.

"Come, come here my child, let me have a look at you," spoke Ollivander in a deep voice. Hermione approached him wearily, unfamiliar to her surroundings and atmosphere in the room. She was soon close enough to Ollivander so he was able to have a clear look over her. As he did so, he muttered under his breath, trying to depict what her character is and what wand wood and core would best suit Hermione. He noticed that she had a vision beyond the ordinary and may seem brash and logical, but also had a deep sensitive side as well. Whilst he continued to mutter, his sight fell upon a 10 ¾ inch vine wood wand, with dragon heartstring as its core; it was emitting a slight glow in the dim shop. Upon seeing this, he went towards it, picked it up and handed it to Hermione.

"Here you go, I feel this is the perfect wand for you, give it a swish and let's see what happens," announced Ollivander as he placed the wand in Hermione's out-stretched hand.

As Hermione swished her new wand, it emitted a golden glow around her. She gasped in surprise as she felt warmth envelope her. However, the warmth quickly fell way and she felt her normal self again.

"Yes, that is the perfect wand for you young Miss Granger," remarked Ollivander as the glow died down. "That will be 15 galleons, and make sure to keep your wand safe, it is not a toy," said Ollivander as Hermione handed over the round gold coins.

After that, Hermione left the shop, smiling delightedly and ran over to her parents who were looking at a colourful display of robes. Her parents turned around and smiled genially at her beaming smile as she approached them. She looked down at her supply list and crossed off 'wand' now all she had to get were robes; a cauldron and glass phials and scales; and books.

Therefore, Hermione and her parents entered the robe store and bought regular school robes and headed towards the potions store, crossing off each item on her list as she placed items in there designated bag.

"Now, all we need are the books and we are done!" cried Hermione after exiting the store where she bought her cauldron.

"Ok dear, your mother and I will sit out on this bench here and look after the bags, it looks awfully crowded in that book store," said her father as he went to go and sit down on a bench outside the store they just came out of.

Hermione nodded her head and handed her parents her bags and set for the book shop called Flourish and Blotts….

O.o.O

Hermione strode over to the book shop, her eyes alight at the display of knowledge before her; she couldn't wait to get her hands on some of those tomes. Without paying any attention to her surroundings, except for the door to enter the shop, she ran into a woman who was also making her way to the shop as well.

A loud 'ooof' occurred as the two women collided into one another. Hermia, who was once again looking at the photo she had of her family fluttered to the floor. Hermione, who had felt the brunt of the collision fell to the ground and saw the photo that floated next to her.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going instead of looking at the display of books," commented Hermione as she managed to get up off the dirty cobblestone path, picking up the photo in the process.

"Oh dear, it's quite alright, I once was allured by the book displays when I was your age as well," commented Hermia as she dusted herself off from the lint that had landed on her.

"This is a gorgeous family photo, what are the babies' names? Are they twins, they look like they were just born," asked Hermione as she handed over the photo.

As soon as Hermione made that comment and handed over the photo, she felt a warm sensation go up her arm and through her body. Not seeing the girl before hand, she looked up and gasped.

"Hermione?" Hermia whispered as she stared at Hermione, holding the photo limply in her hand after her daughter gave it to her; completely forgetting the friendly comment that Hermione had made in regards to the photo.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch what you just said, Mione did you say?" asked Hermione quizzically, she was getting uncomfortable being looked upon by this stranger.

Coming out of her own little world once again, Hermia straightened her shoulders, dabbed at her eyes and tried to conceal the tear that was trying to roll down her face. She directed her full attention to the girl.

"Sorry about that, you just look like someone I know. What was your question again?" asked Hermia, composing herself once again.

"Oh, ok then. Well, I asked what these babies' names were and if they were twins. I'm very observant you see, and saw that they look like they were just born," explained Hermione nervously, wondering why she was still standing here and not making her way to the book store.

"Ahh, well yes they are twins, my son- Gregory who is being held by my husband, and my daughter- Hemmingway, who died shortly after her birth," responded Hermia, glancing at the photo affectionately, and then looked up to Hermione, to see a face filled with compassion and sadness.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, it must be awfully hard for you and your family," responded Hermione in a sad tone.

"Yes, well, not a day goes by that I don't think of her and send a prayer out to her, hoping she is in a safe place and being well looked after," smiled Hermia. "anyway, I best be off, I have to buy the latest book by Lucy Herondale and buy Gregory's books," said Hermia, and she made her way into the warmth of the books store, glancing back at her daughter with a smile on her face. She will be seeing her soon in the near future…

O.o.O

After the encounter with the strange witch, Hermione went into the book store after her and quickly browsed the shelves and picked up the required books on her list. She made her way over to the counter and purchased the books, handing over her galleons and sickles to the manager.

After looking both ways before emerging out of the door- she didn't want another catastrophe like earlier to happen, she made her way over to her parents, who were waiting patiently for her to emerge from the shop.

"You took your time honey, what kept you so long, we were getting worried," said her mother as her father took the bag holding the books out of her hands.

"I ran into this strange woman as we were entering the shop, she thought she thought I was someone she recognised, she also dropped a photo of her and her husband holding their newly born twins, its sad that her little girl died shortly after though," Hermione casually said as they made their way back to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

What Hermione didn't notice though, was the nervous look her parents shared as she revealed what happened. They only hope that they would never have to tell her the secret that they both knew…

O.o.O

Hermia saw Hermione leaving the shop and heading over to the Granger's, so she picked up Lucy's new book, along with Greg's school books and made her way over to the counter to pay for them.

After that was done, she casually walked back down the alley to Florean Fortescues ice cream parlour, where she could already see her beloved son and husband licking away at their ice creams, she had much to tell them when they arrived home…

O.o.O

**A/N:** Hi all, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the confrontation that occurred between Hermione and Hermia. Let me know if it flows smoothly and has just the right amount of mystery and confusion and sadness between those two characters.

On another note, the description that I use for Hermione's vine wood wand comes from the description that Ollivander has on POTTERMORE, and if you have a Pottermore account, review/pm me if you want to become friends on there with me :)

Let me know your thoughts on the chapter, and will update next on the explanations Narcissa and Hermia give to Draco and Gregory respectively. Then I think it will be First year at Hogwart's :)


	6. Chapter Four: I 'Solemnly Swear'

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned the world of Harry Potter, but sadly J.K. Rowling has taken that title away from me.**

**A/N:** A reviewer pointed out to me that I made a typo in the date Hermione received her Hogwart's letter, it is actually **1991** instead of 1990, thank you **Talis Ruadair** for pointing it out to me :)

**Chapter Four: **I 'Solemnly Swear'

O.o.O

_Lyme Park, the evening after coming back from Diagon Alley._

After the Goyle's arrived back home from Diagon Alley, Gregory raced outside into the opulent back garden to practice his flying skills on his brand new pee-wee broom, Hermia refused to let Graig by the new and latest broom for her Greg, claiming that Greg did not have enough skill to fly a broom with such a high speed limit, afraid he would fall to his death. There was much complaint from Graig and Greg, but Hermia had the final say, and so Graig complied with his wife, he could never go against her and it was breaking Graig's heart to see his son get flustered about not being able to ride on the latest model that the Quidditch players are using.

So, as Hermia and Graig were gazing out the window, watching their only son fly around the grounds, Graig noticed that Hermia had been holding something back from him as soon as she came back from Flourish and Blotts and joined them for ice cream at Florean and Fortescue's.

"Hermia dear, what is the matter, did something happen after we left you at Madame Malkim's?" asked Graig as he turned his face away from the window and stared at his wife's face.

"Oh Graig, she has grown up so fast, I just wish she was here with us right now," cried Hermia as she turned into her husbands outstretched arms, capturing her in his warmth.

"What do you mean love?"

"I mean, that after you left; Draco and Narcissa came into the shop, Draco saw me and ran up to me unaware, since after you left I pulled out that photo of the four of us together. He saw the photo, hence saw not only Gregory, but Hermione as well. Narcissa said she will tell Draco about Hermione and then perform the Solemnly Swear vow on him. However, now that I think about it, we should probably have the Malfoy's over later tonight and explain Hermione to both of them, then perform the vow together, that way we shoot two birds with one stone," mumbled Hermia whilst being encased in her husbands arms.

"That sounds like a great idea dear, but is that all, I remember you saying 'she has grown up so fast' and that has nothing to do with the photo or Draco coming up to you," said Graig as he looked down at his wife.

"Oh, yes, well, here is the catch of the story, as I left Madame Malkim's I sort of ran into Hermione as we both tried to enter Flourish and Blotts. I was in absolute shock that I think I may have softly said her name, and I think she might have heard me because she asked about what I said, I quickly recovered and said she looks like someone I know. Graig, she saw the photo of us as well. She asked about it, I said they are twins, Gregory the boy, and that our baby girl, Hemmingway- since I had to change the name- died shortly after her birth. She was sympathetic to me and then we both went into the shop. Graig, I'm devastated, I want her back with me now, are you sure that _He_ is not dead yet?" cried Hermia as Graig comforted his wife by rubbing soothing circles on her back, as he tried to hold back a couple of tears of his own.

"Yes, we are quite sure that _He_ is not dead yet, don't worry Hermia, we will have her back. When, that I'm afraid I do not know," said Graig as he saw Greg come back inside from flying on his broom.

O.o.O

_Dearest Narcissa,_

_It was wonderful to see you earlier today, and Graig and I were wondering if you, Lucius and Draco would like to accompany us for dinner this afternoon. I feel it would be an enlightening afternoon for both of our children, and we would be able to 'shoot two birds with one stone' so to speak concerning what occurred earlier in the day at Madam Malkim's. _

_Look forward to seeing you all this afternoon, _

_Hermia Leonie Goyle_

O.o.O

_Hermia Darling, _

_We will look forward to your company later this afternoon, Draco is for the moment, spending time on his new broom that Lucius bought him to otherwise take his mind away from what happened earlier in the day. I have informed Lucius of what occurred, and he and I have both agreed that telling the boys together would be a good idea. _

_See you at six, _

_Narcissa May Malfoy_

O.o.O

_Six o'clock, Lyme Park_

The fire place erupted in green flames and out stepped Draco, Narcissa and Lucius bringing up the rear. Gregory, hearing the commotion from the reception room, rushed in to see Draco running towards him. The two boys flung themselves at each other, trying to deck a 'play punch' on each other, until Draco narrowly missed hitting the vase full of roses on the table. Narcissa scowling at the two boys, as Hermia and Graig walked into the room and welcomed their closest friends.

"Oh Narcissa, Lucius how nice to see you again, and may I say, that plum colour your robes are in really accentuates your lovely skin tone and hair Narcissa," said Hermia as she gave Narcissa an air kiss. Graig walked in behind his wife and shook hands with Lucius in greeting.

As the two boys ran out of the room, up to Gregory's bedroom, the adults retreated to the living room, sitting down on the twin set of Louis IV chaise lounges.

"Now, let's sort out what we are going to be telling the boys and then call them in shall we? That way we do not need to discuss this at the dinner table and they will not ask anymore questions concerning the matter till they are older. Everyone agree?" spoke Graig. He had been mulling the odd situation over in his head since Hermia told him earlier this afternoon.

Three more 'agrees' rang out of three mouths and they got down to business, discussing what should and should not be omitted to the children, since they are so young, it would be hard for them to keep the secret, despite having the vow cast upon them. Therefore, they decided on a simple explanation would suffice, covering the bare essentials when they tell Gregory and Draco.

O.o.O

"Poppy" called Hermia after they had discussed what was to be said in front of Gregory and Draco.

"Yes mistress Goyle, what can Poppy do for you?"

"Poppy, can you please bring down Master Gregory and Master Draco to the living room, we have a surprise for them," said Hermia. Poppy bowed and popped away to Greg's bedroom.

About a minute later, the adults heard two pairs of racing feet charging for the living room doors. Lucius quickly waved his wand to allow the doors to open before both boys rammed into the door and broke a nose, they sounded like they would never stop running at the rate they were going down the stairs.

The two boys rushed in, with Poppy trailing behind them, telling them not to run in the manor like that, the boys ignored her though and with panting breaths, sat down on the lounge in between the twin set of chaise lounge that their parents were sitting on.

"So, what's the surprise?"

"Yeah, I love surprises! Did you actually get me the broom I reallllly want that mum said not to father?"

"Settle down you two, it's really more of a discussion than a surprise. We have something to tell you that is a secret that no one else can know about. Do you two know how to keep secrets and know what a secret is?"

"Yes" Draco and Greg both chorused, nodding there heads excitedly.

"Good. Now, Draco, do you remember Hermia holding a photo with Her and me in it holding Greg and another baby?"

"Yeaah, who was that other person in that photo, coz I know it wasn't me coz Greg is older than me," said Draco nodding his head, Gregory however was getting a little confused.

"What photo of me as a baby?"

"This one Gregory," said Hermia as she handed it to him. Gregory just stared at it, sitting their unblinkingly with Draco hovering over it beside him to get a better look at it.

"Who is it that my hand is holding onto?" said Gregory in a shocked voice, still looking at the photo, squinting his eyes to see if it looks different.

"Well you two, she is Hermione Rose Goyle, your twin sister Gregory," said Graig, watching the two boys closely as he held onto Hermia tightly; who was dabbing away at her eyes-along with Narcissa.

The two boys struggled for words, finding it hard to comprehend that they could have had a girl to play with all this time.

Finally, it was Draco who found his words again. "Why isn't she here with us then? Where is she?" for some reason, Draco once again felt a connection to the small girl in the photo, the same little and slight pull that he had when he first gazed upon the photo earlier in the day.

"She is being cared for by someone else far away son, it is not safe for her to be with all of us at the moment," said Lucius, he could already see a small connection forming between the baby Hermione and his son. Slight be it may, but none the less, it will only grow stronger in time. He just hoped that it would not lead _Him_ to finding out about Hermione before it is safe to do so.

"What do you mean it is not safe at the moment?" questioned Gregory, coming back to the area around him.

"You will understand when you are older," replied Graig.

"Oh, ok, but where is she now though? Will she be going to Hogwart's? Will we be able to recognize her and tell her?" asked Gregory, coming to terms that somewhere he has a twin sister.

"We do not know where she is at the moment, we are not sure if she will be going to Hogwart's and no, you will not be able to recognize her since there are some charms placed upon her so no one but Hermia, Lucius, Narcissa and I will be able to recognize who she truly is," commented Graig, telling a little white lie about not knowing where she lives and if she will be going to Hogwart's.

"Damn, wish we would know and be able to tell her, hope she does come to Hogwart's and gets sorted into Slytherin," exclaimed Draco, with Greg nodding his head in excitement.

'Pop'

"Poppy wishes to let everyone know that dinner will be served in five minutes," announced Poppy to the room as she then 'popped' away.

"Ok, now boys, we are going to perform magic, a special kind of magic because you can't tell anyone about this secret, ok?" said Graig in a slow tone so the two boys would be ale to understand what is going to happen.

The two boys got gleeful smiles on their faces and bounced up and down in excitement.

"Ok, stand up you two and link your hands together, we are going to cast a solemnly swear vow on you," informed Lucius in a strict tone, it is important that they understand that what is about to happen is not the time to play around.

Upon hearing Lucius's strict tone, the boys dropped their gleeful expressions and acted serious, linking their hands together and had them outstretched in front of Lucius.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy and Gregory Jordan Goyle, do you solemnly swear to never repeat this information about Hermione Rose Goyle to anyone else, including anyone who you think might be Hermione Rose Goyle?" asked Lucius as he held his wand above their entwined hands.

"Yes, we swear to never repeat any information about Hermione Rose Goyle to anyone else, including anyone we think might be Hermione Rose Goyle," echoed Gregory and Draco together.

After doing so, a pink circle encased their hands and then both Draco and Gregory felt and ice cold sensation run through them, making them slightly shiver afterweards.

"Now that the surprise is over, I think dinner is ready. Come one boys, how about some nice hot chicken and corn soup to get rid of the chill?" announced Hermia as everyone got over the power the vow had taken from everyone in the room.

In an orderly fashion, everyone exited the room and into the dining parlor to eat the meal that the house elves and head chef had prepared earlier.

O.o.O

**A/N:** Sorry everyone for leaving it a week late to update, was not able to access a computer :/

Please leave me a review and let me know what your thoughts are on the chapter. Was it too quick? Did I play with the right emotions for each of the characters? Would be great to hear from you :)

Next up, First year :)

Will try to update soon


	7. Chapter Five: Hogwart's Express

**Disclaimer: To this day I still do not own Draco and all other recognised Harry Potter characters and some events that occur in this story :(**

**Chapter Five: **Hogwart's Express

O.o.O

_1__st__ September 1991_

'Thunk'

'Thunk'

'Thunk'

"Mum, Dad! I'm ready to leave for Kings Cross station," called out Hermione as she hauled her trunk down the stairs and landing with a loud and final 'Thunk' as her trunk touched the landing of the living room.

Her mother and father rushed out of the kitchen with their half eaten pieces of toast in their hands as they stared at Hermione with bemused smiles upon their faces. Their daughter was bubbling with excitement that she didn't realise that it had only just gone half past seven in the morning, and yet they see a bouncing Hermione full of anticipation for what is sure going to be an interesting first year at Hogwart's.

As Hermione's parents looked at her with smiling faces and pieces of toast still in their hands she started to panic, they were going to be late!

Hermione started to hyperventilate, worrying about missing the train that she has to take to get to her new school. Her parents then suddenly rushed towards her, consoling and laughing at her at the same time.

"Hermione dear, it has only just gone past seven thirty, what time did you think it was? We surely wouldn't want to miss taking you to your new school and be late for the train,"

"Calm down princess, it's all going to be fine, we wont be late,"

As her parents consoled her she began to laugh at herself, she didn't even bother to check the time before she jumped out of her bed and got dressed, thinking she had overslept and was running late. Her parents pulled her into a family hug and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast.

"Now, eat up and relax, we will be leaving at 10, so you will have plenty of time to catch the train," said her mother as she handed Hermione a plate of multigrain toast with marmalade and strawberry jam on it.

O.o.O

"God, look at all of these idiotic kids and teenagers running around on the platform, do they have any idea how dangerous it could be if they slipped and fell between that crack? They could sprain and ankle or worse, die," exclaimed Hermione as she saw the calamity that occurs when boarding the Hogwart's Express.

"Yes we see it, but I'm sure that there are other mothers and fathers looking out for their children like we are doing with you. Now, how about we put this trunk on the train and find you a compartment for you to sit in through the windows," asked her mother as her father followed behind them dragging Hermione's trunk since their were no more trolleys when they got to the station.

They found the carriage that other people were placing their trunks and other items in and then walked down the long bright red train to look for a compartment for Hermione to sit in.

'Look, here is one with a boy my age holding a toad, I think I'll join him," announced Hermione, he looked innocent and nice enough, maybe he could be her first friend? She turned around to her parents and gave them both tight and long hugs. "I'll see you both at Christmas and will try to find out how to write to you," she told her parents. Hermione then turned away and hopped onto the carriage and into the compartment.

O.o.O

'Knock knock'

A boy with brown hair holding a toad looked up at her questioningly.

"Ummmm, h-hi, um, I'm Hermione Granger, umm, could I sit here with you?" Hermione asked as the boy just looked at her.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'm Neville Longbottom and this is my toad called Trevor, he likes to jump around a lot and try to get away from me, don't know why though, I'm doing everything my Gran said I should do to make a toad happy, must of forgot something," smiled Neville as he made room for Hermione to sit down.

"Oh, wow, I didn't know we were allowed to bring pets to Hogwart's," exclaimed Hermione as she saw Trevor try to make a leap out of the compartment.

"Of course you can. You can bring a cat, toad, rat or owl. Didn't your parents go to Hogwart's?" asked Neville

"No, they didn't. They are dentists, they fix teeth. I'm the only magical person in my family as far as I'm aware of," stated Hermione.

"Oh, cool. So do you have any idea what house you want to be in? I want to be in Gryffindor like my parents,"

"I'm not sure actually, I like the idea of Ravenclaw though, since I'm pretty smart for my age, but I like the sound of Gryffindor as well,"

"Awesome, would be great to at least already know someone in the same house as me before we are even sorted," said Neville, trying once again to keep Trevor in his hands.

"I suppose so, but we can be friends with people in different houses, like Slytherins and Hufflepuff,"

"No way will Slytherins and Gryffindors ever be friendly towards one another; they are rival houses and never get along though. I you leave a class of Gryffindors and Slytherins together, I guarantee pande- NOOOOOO! Trevor!" shouted Neville as Trevor finally escaped the confines of Neville's hands. Trevor leaped out of the compartment and down the corridor of the carriage.

"Oh no! come on Neville, we have to try find him, I'll go left and you go right, we'll ask everyone in the compartments," Hermione said in a rushed voice as she got up, pulling Neville up along with her.

O.o.O

"Trevor! Trevor!" called Hermione as she made her way down the compartment.

"Who the Merlin is Trevor?" asked a platinum blonde haired boy with silvery eyes Hermione could spend all day gazing at.

"He is my friend's pet toad, have you seen him?" asked Hermione as she tried to look past the boy to see if Trevor was further down the hall.

"A toad! Who brings a toad to Hogwart's? Must be that dim-witted Longbottom kid I heard my father talking about the other day," Draco stated.

"Neville is not dim-witted, he is going to be in Gryffindor. I will most likely be in that house to if I'm not put in Ravenclaw,"

"Oh really? Well, I'm not surprised that you will be put in Ravenclaw, with a mop of a head like yours, you could clear all the spider webs in Ravenclaw Tower!" barked out Draco, a smirk gracing his face as he saw the girl's frizzy hair go even crazier than what it was just before hand.

"At least I don't look like an albino, all you need to make your visage complete are some pink ferret eyes. They will truly bring out the feminine side in you that you are trying so hard to hide," laughed Hermione.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, nothing of consequence to you of course, anyway, nice to meet you, I'm sure I will be seeing you around Hogwart's when we get there. Bye," said Hermione with a dazzling smile as she walked off to search for Trevor once more.

"She better watch her back," muttered Draco as he went back into his compartment, noticing that everyone was watching him warily since they heard most of the conversation.

O.o.O

**A/N: **So, what do you all think of that chapter? I felt that they should start their rivalry as soon as they see each other and what better place for it than on their way to school?

Also, what do you think of the way I portrayed Neville in this chapter, do you think it fits his character in the books/movies?

On another note, I am still without a computer at the moment and **Gregory Goyle** is going to look like **Adam Brody** from the O.C. since he is a v t and has to look attractive as well :P

So, press that review button and tell me what you thought of the chapter :)

Next up, the main events of first year…


	8. Chapter Six: Welcome to Hogwart's

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Harry Potter universe…**

**Chapter****Six:** Welcome to Hogwart's…

O.o.O

_The Sorting Hat_

As the first years approached the doors to the Great Hall, everyone was mesmerised at their surroundings. Of course most of them had seen photos of their parent/s when they were at Hogwart's, but to those who were muggle-born, this was a very new and strange place. The students dressed in their school robes gazed around the ancient stone that held the castle together, feeling the magic in the air and chatting excitedly and nervously between the other.

Hermione Granger was consoling Neville Longbottom, they unfortunately were not able to find Trevor on the train, and Neville was a little bit upset that he lost his pet toad on the first day. As they saw the steps leading to the Great Hall, they were announced to stop and wait so that the Professor in the green velvet robes retrieved the Sorting Hat.

"So, Harry Potter has finally arrived at Hogwart's" announced the blonde haired boy that Hermione saw on the train.

All chatter had stopped as he pushed through the crowd and gave his hand out to Harry, who Hermione had also met on the train along with a Ron Weasley on her search for Trevor.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle, and I'm Draco Malfoy," stated Draco as he approached Harry.

In the background Hermione looked at the scene anxiously, hoping that no trouble will occur. Ron, who was standing in front of Hermione scoffed, Draco turned and looked at 'Weasley' however, not before he recognised that Hermione was standing directly behind him. He looked at her for a second and sneered at her before reverting his eyes back to Ron, and began dissecting him.

"Red hair and hand me down robes? You must be a Weasley," sneered Draco, he then held his hand out to Harry, however Harry rejected Draco's offer of friendship, just before the Professor arrived with the Sorting Hat.

"Hello children, I am Professor McGonagall. Now, when you wa-"

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed as he saw his pet toad on the top step right below the Professor. He lunged for his Trevor and picked him up. The Professor gave him a disapproving look and continued talking.

"As I was saying; when you walk through these doors you will be sorted into your house, your house is like a family. Any rule breaking and you will lose house points, when you behave, you are awarded house points. Now, follow me," said the Professor in a stern tone. She led the first years into the Great Hall for the first time. Gasps and excited chatter arose once more as they were led down between the tables of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Once they arrived at the foot of the stairs that led to the staff table the first years fell silent, as did everyone else.

The hat was placed on the chair and Professor McGonagall began to read out names. As a name was called the person would sit on the stool and the hat would call out the house they were placed in.

"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall called out

_What? Is Hermione here?_

Draco's head shot up as he saw the nervous mumbling frizz ball for h walk up to the stool.

_THAT is Hermione? Yeah right, with the way she was acting earlier today I doubt that it is **her**. Wonder what house she is going to be put it? Hope it's Gryffindor, she seemed a little chummy with that Longbottom kid. Can't wait to get her all rattled up like last time, looks and sounds muggle-born anyway; obviously not Greg's sister._

"Gryffindor!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

Hermione hopped off the stool, and sat down amongst her fellow Gryffindor's, who were cheering loudly as they received another first year to their ranks. Soon the list got shorter and Draco's name was called up.

"Draco Malfoy," announced Professor McGonagall, giving him a stern glance as he approached the stool.

The hat didn't even have to touch his head before it cried out "Slytherin." The Slytherin house cheered as Draco casually strolled over to his house table, sitting down and sending a smirk Hermione's way. Draco then turned his head towards Greg, wondering if he had the same thoughts as he did when he heard Hermione's name being called out. Gregory was examining Hermione in an unconcerned way, pretending to dismiss her existence, however, Draco knew that he to had similar thoughts about Hermione.

O.o.O

_Halloween_

"Mental am I? God, what does it take to make friends around here?" Hermione sobbed once again and threw herself down against the wall again, going over the comments the boys had said earlier in the day. Sure she was smart and earned Gryffindor a large amount of house points already, but does that equate to making friends? Obviously not. It was around dinner time, where everyone else was in the Great Hall, stuffing their faces with chocolate and candy and sugar. Here was Hermione in the girl's bathroom crying about what those idiotic boys had said about her. All she wants is to be appreciated and accepted, but it had all come to fruition, she was only a girl with a brain books for friends.

As she cried once more, she was completely unaware of what was going down in the Great Hall…

O.o.O

"Troooollllll in the dungeon, troll in the dungeon!" shouted Professor Quirell as he came running in from the dungeons.

"I thought you all knew?" he spoke for a final time before he collapsed form exhaustion.

Mayhem ensued, with the upper and lower years screaming alike and grabbing hold of one another.

"SILENCE!" shouted Professor Dumbledore in a deafly tone. Everyone abruptly stopped screaming and looked towards him.

"Prefects, guide your house to your common room in an orderly fashion, staff, come with me to the dungeons," barked Dumbledore in a hurried manner as he got to his feet and started moving.

"Hey, Drake, can't see the know-it-all anywhere, hope the troll got to her, then you don't have to worry about being second best anymore in class," jeered Greg as they ran along the corridors, trying to keep up with their house prefects.

"Yeah, hope that prissy bitch gets what is coming to her, she is a right horror to look at as well," laughed Malfoy. From the corner of his eye though, he saw the Troll enter the girl's bathroom and sensed danger, so he and Goyle picked up their speed, not wanting to be that close to the giant troll.

O.o.O

_Girl's Bathroom_

Hermione heard a commotion from outside so picked herself up from the ground and went to the basin to wash her face, as she turned around she came face to face with the giant troll. As she saw it's balding green scalp and it's slimy body, she froze. Her body and brain shut down and she was unable to do anything but stand their, gazing upon the gruesome being in front of her.

"Hermione, get out of the way!" shouted Harry as he and Ron barged in, saving the day.

_Slytherin Common Room_

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Draco and Greg heard a faint scream from above. Draco's senses had also picked up a tiny bit and also felt fear coursing through someone close by. Unfortunately though, he was unable to pinpoint where this was coming from and he and Greg dismissed the scream, deciding to head to their bed chambers.

O.o.O

_The night where the dragon and monster collide._

"Where the bloody hell are they going?" Draco said to Greg as he saw the 'Golden Trio' sneak out of the castle and down to that oaf's hut down the hill.

"Who knows, that animal lover probably picked something up and wanted to show it to them I guess," commented Greg as he looked up from his first year transfiguration book.

"Well I'm going to find out, you want to join me?"

"Nah mate, unlike you, I don't want to lose house points…again," smirked Greg as he laid his book down and leaned across the table to pick up a banana and strip it down till the skin was hanging off of it, biting into it as Draco laughed at how he stripped the skin off.

"Fine, you loss; I'll let you know what species that oaf bought on the black market," said Draco as he rose from his chair to go out of the common room to follow them.

…

"Hagrid, you can not keep a dragon at Hogwart's! It will be a danger to everyone," gasped Hermione as she looked around his hut, making sure no one else was around to see this forbidden creature. Unfortunately though, she just saw Malfoy's head pop down as he ran off up to the castle.

"Guys, Malfoy just saw us. He'll probably report us…again, come on, we have to leave now! It was nice to see you though Hagrid," exclaimed Hermione as she started to pull up Harry and Ron in a hurry to get back to their common room before Filch or another professor saw them outside after curfew.

"Mr. Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger; come to my office, now," announced McGonagall from behind them as they tried to sneak away up the stairs. They slowly turned around and followed Professor McGonagall to her office.

"Now, I assume you four know why you are all here?"

"Excuse me, the four of us? I reported them in, don't I deserve to be rewarded?" asked Malfoy as he approached her desk.

"No, because you too Mr. Malfoy were outside out of curfew as well, so you to will serve detention," said McGonagall, a small smile approaching her face.

…

Draco's face blanched when Filch informed that they were going into the Forbidden Forest with the tear streaked oaf and the Golden Trio.

"But..but..we're not allowed to go in there," said Malfoy, in a shaky tone.

For once, Hermione was nodding her head, agreeing with Malfoy's statement. She was afraid of two things: heights and haunted forests with evil and dark creatures.

"s'not tha bad. You and 'ermione can come with me an' Ron and 'arry can take Fang," said Hagrid, with tear stains shining on his face from the glow of the lamp.

Harry and Ron then split off from Hermione, Draco and Hagrid.

Hagrid, are we really safe in here? I mean, there are terrifying creatures in here that can attack us, I read about them in a book about the grounds of Hogwart's," asked Hermione as she worried her lip.

"You are perfectly safe 'ermione as long as you are with me," claimed Hagrid as he gave a reassuring pat on Hermione's shoulder, knocking her down in the ground a few centimetres.

Draco however, did not find that information the least bit comforting and was a couple paces behind the duo; watching the friendly interaction between them.

All of a sudden though they heard a scream and Ron came running into them, along with Fang, screaming about this hooded monster drinking unicorn blood.

"Harry tripped as I was making my way back and broke the lamp, we have to go back, come one!" exclaimed Ron. They rushed over to where Harry and Ron last were and saw a centaur their.

"Bloody hell Harry, what happened? Where has that monster gone?"

"I don't know, it was sweeping towards me and then Firenze here scared it away, thanks by the way," commented Harry and nodding his head towards Firenze in thanks.

"Well, I'm done; I'm going back to my bed to sleep. And just pray I don't get nightmares…," Draco commented, muttering the last part under his breath as he walked to the opening of the Forbidden Forest.

O.o.O

**A/N:** So, this is the first part to the first year, I hope I have everything right :S if the forbidden forest part was after Christmas, well, I'm sorry, I'm making it before Christmas :3

The next part will contain Christmas and everything the rest of first year :)

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, if it is a little jumpy etc. let me know, because I'm trying to fit a whole year into two chapters and picking out the scenes I feel relevant. This is **not****entirely****canon**, hence the Hermione, Draco and Hagrid pairing, and **Greg****'****s** character is going to be **OOC** in the way that he is not dumb, he is smart like Hermione, but does not show it off :)

Please **review** and let me know your **thoughts** and what **events** you want to see in the **following****books** :)

~ BelleBelles 


	9. Chapter Seven: Christmas

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish, Draco&Co. still belong to JK Rowling, except for my original characters and scenes :)**

**A/N: **I am so sorry about the gramma/spelling in the previous chapter, there was no spell check on the word I was using and it appears that ffnet cut out words when I uploaded the chapter :) so sorry about the terrible last chapter, hope this one is better.

**Chapter Seven: **Christmas

O.o.O

_A couple days before Christmas_

"I don't understand how you boys can play this barbaric game of wizard's chess," complained Hermione as she levitated her trunk behind her as she made her way into the Great Hall to say good bye to Ron and Harry.

"Barbaric? But Hermione, it's just like normal chess…except the figurines smash the opponents figurines, much better entertainment and keeps the game alive, wouldn't you say Harry?" asked Ron as he finished moving his bishop in front of Harry's rook and smashing it.

"Uh, yeah. Ron you bastard, I was hoping to check mate you!" exclaimed Harry as he tried to find another way to check mate Ron. Hermione shaking her head, sat down beside them.

"Boys.. have nothing better to do than sit around smashing objects that are supposed to be inanimate when they could be researching about Nicholas Flammel…" muttered Hermione as Harry decided to move his knight to check mate Ron's king.

"You boys do realise that you are supposed to be researching about…Nicholas Flammel and the Philosopher's stone, don't you," whispered Hermione to the boys after looking about the hall and seeing no one paying any attention to their conversation.

"Yes Hermione, we know, but give us a break, we can't be hitting the library all day every day, it would just look weird coming from us," said Ron as he conceded to Harry's win; Harry just nodded in agreement with a huge smile on his face after beating Ron for the first time at wizard's chess.

"Fine, I'm of then, have fun you two, but make sure you do that research!" huffed Hermione as she turned towards the entrance and made her way down to the carriages taking them to the Hogwart's Express back to London

O.o.O

_Hogwart's Express_

As Draco made his way past the compartments on the train he was able to get in another opportunity to mock Hermione know-it-all Granger, who was contently reading _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen, one of her favourite authors. She was snuggled in the booth of her compartment; legs perched on the seat and her back leaning on the window of the compartment door.

"Well look what we have here," jeered Draco as he rammed the door open, jolting Hermione and consequently making her tumble from her comfy seating position onto the floor.

"Shove off Malfoy and find your own compartment," responded Hermione as she picked herself up off the floor, brushing lint off of her muggle attire and picking up her aging book.

"Mmm, looks like you are quite the loner in this compartment, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if Greg and I spend some time in here, besides, it looks like you were just begging for someone to come into this compartment, the way you were perched on the seat. Dreaming about me were you?" smirked Draco as he and Goyle barged into her compartment and laid across both sides of seats.

_You only wish Malfoy, *sigh* if only Mr Darcy were a real person, he is so sweet and caring, of course you would have to crack through that wall he builds up around himself, however, I'm sure I would be able to do that. God, why did you have to create a jerk like Malfoy, really? Couldn't you just whip up a Mr Darcy for me, or should I be asking Merlin to perform his magic and create my wish?_

"Still thinking about me Granger I see, I'm not surprised though; Goyle and I are the only handsome ones around here,"

"Oh, sorry Malfoy, what were you saying? I was thinking about Darcy, my neighbour who is rather fetching, a lot better looking than you and Goyle I must say,"

"Someone better looking than us? You have got to be kidding Granger, Malfoy and I are genetically made up to _be_ handsome, it is after all, what we are," proclaimed Greg, speaking up for the first time since arriving on the train.

"Genetically made up you say? Well, it's sad to know that the genetics didn't allow you to be bred with proper manners and know how to treat a woman,"

"Oh no, we were taught by our mothers about etiquette, but our manners are only received by those who have pure blood, unlike you…" snared Draco.

"What a shame, you don't kow what youa re missing out on then. Anyway, you two enjoy this compartment, I think I just saw Neville walk past and found a compartment. Enjoy the rest of the ride…not," chirped Hermione as she muttered a minor stinging hex towards Malfoy and Goyle with her back turned as she left.

"Fuck! Ahhh, they sting!" cried out Draco and Gregory as they received Hermione's stinging hex.

"You're going to pay for this mudblood, if not now, then in the future you will," murmured Draco as he cast a relief charm on both he and Graig. However, despite the hidden threat Draco muttered, he knew he wasn't going to go through with it for some inexplicable reason.

O.o.O

_Christmas day _

Christmas was always a tiresome affair at the Malfoy's. The Goyle's would come over in the morning and would spend the whole day together, Narcissa and Hermia making the last minute arrangements for the annual New Year's ball held at the manor whilst Graig and Lucius meander around Lucius' office drinking and talking as the two boys run about Draco's quarters waiting until they can open their presents. It was a routine that everyone was familiar with and suited the individual's standards of holiday cheer.

"Draco, Gregory, time to open up your presents," called Narcissa from the bottom of the stairs. The boys raced each other down, to see Hermia sending a package wrapped in white silk paper to an unknown address, as it flew in a direction that the boys were not familiar with…

…

Hermione Granger was sitting in between her two older cousins, watching 'The Grinch' on the television when she saw that her mother and father and her aunt and uncle had disappeared from where they were sitting only moments before. Knowing not to cause a scene, she realised that they were retrieving her presents that had been delivered to her from her friends and the gifts her parents must have bought for her.

"Ho h oho, Merry Christmas everyone!" her dad came from around the corner, in his Santa get up that he put on every Christmas when it was time to give out the presents to his niece and nephew and daughter. Her aunt, who looked much like her mother came over to her and her cousins with a large smile on her face, handing each one a present.

It was a warm and cozy atmosphere during Christmas at the Granger residence and Hermione wouldn't have it any other way. She received a hand knitted jumper from Mrs Weasley, who had asked for her measurements only a month ago; a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans and pumpkin pies from Ron, a muggle chick lit book from Harry – who had seen his Aunt Pertunia read; a lovely photo frame from her cousins and aunt and uncle; and two presents from her parents. One present was a lovely cream trench coat, and the other was wrapped in white silk paper. She undid the wrapping and opened up the box. She felt the magic emanating from the heart shaped locket that was inside the white velvet box, it had an inscription on the back that said _'We are thinking of you always'_ she undid the clasp and felt a wave of love and protection surround her. She burst into tears and ran to her parents, hugging them for all their worth.

…

"Did you send the locket to her?"

"Yes, hopefully it will protect her, with finding out she is Harry Potter's friend, she will undoubtedly come into a lot of trouble,"

"Good, but let's hope for her sake, nothing does end up befalling her," replied Graig as he wrapped his arms around his wife, snuggling into her as they laid together on the cream and gold bed spread.

O.o.O

**A/N:** Sorry I can't write all the rest done as I said I would do in the previous chapter, but I am hard pressed for computer time and can't type out as much as I had wanted to and so the rest will just have to wait for next time.

I have tests/assignemnts and exams coming up for uni so it is hard to find time to write, I will also be going away in late November after exams for a week, will let you more on that closer to the date though.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter though, and **please **review, what did you think of adding the locket in? How was the interaction between Draco and Hermione on the Hogwart's Express? **Let me know your thoughts,** they are much appreciated :)

~BelleBelles


	10. Chapter Eight: Fluffy and mystery

**Disclaimer: All recognised Harry Potter characters and events belong to JK Rowling :)**

**A/N:** Would just like to say a big thank you for all those who have constantly reviewed and to those who have put this story on story alert/favourite story, it really does motivate an author. Now on with the chapter…

**Chapter Eight:** Some 'Fluffy' and mystery.

O.o.O

_London Station_

Hermione appeared outside the barrier for the Hogwart's Express, chastising herself again for running late, unlike earlier that year when she was about to board the train she was jumpy and excited, today however, she had overslept since her cousins had kept her up all night these past 3 nights; since they stayed at their house for the remainder of the Christmas holidays. Fortunately though, she had awoken just in time to have a bite to eat and get dressed, running around the house like a headless chicken barking to her parents about where her trunk was – it was standing right by the door where she had placed it the night before. Therefore, we find her gazing at the clock and realising that she still had ten minutes to board the scarlet engine. She turned around and hugged her parents fiercely, then faced the barrier again and raced through it.

The steam was billowing out of the engine, a sure sign that it will be leaving soon, so she hurried onto a carriage and fell into the nearest compartment as the train pulled out of the station.

"Nice way to make and entrance Granger, I bet my dashing good looks had you falling head over heels for me," commented Draco as he looked down upon the ground of where she had fallen, her locket slipping out from underneath her blouse, catching Gregory's eye.

"Hey Granger, what's that piece of shit hanging around your neck? Looks like a cheap imitation of a locket I once saw my mum wear," as Goyle said this, Draco to looked at the dim locket hanging around her neck, it looked familiar, but he was distracted and was not able to hold his gaze on it.

"Cheap imitation my arse, my parents are wealthy dentists, and would never once give me anything cheap," replied Hermione, turning her nose up at both Goyle and Malfoy as she once again climbed to her feet; already sick of the comments that they were making regarding her person and possessions.

"Run away all you want Granger, but we know that you will come back to us, me especially, you _can not_ resist me," snarled Draco as he saw her picking herself up and turning away from them.

"Resist you my arse Malfoy," huffed Hermione as she once again left the compartment that those two buffoons were residing in.

O.o.O

_Hogwart's_

"So let me get this straight, you boys found absolutely no information on Nicholas Flammel or the Philosopher's Stone in the restriction section whatsoever? Instead you find a mirror that shows what you want most? Honestly boys, do I have to do all the work around here?" asked Hermione as they were sitting in a secluded spot in the Gryffindor common room, out of earshot from everyone else in the loud and boisterous room - no thanks to Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers.

The two boys looked a little guilty as they listened to Hermione berate them for not trying hard enough, but really, as soon as they step foot into the massive library at Hogwart's they get lost, so it actually wasn't their fault at all, it was Hogwart's fault for having way too many useless books.

"But Hermione, we have a book list sent to us for a reason, so I have no idea why we even need a library," commented Ron with a sigh on the tip of his tongue after listening to Hermione drabble on and on.

"Is that what you think Ronald? Well, we need the library…"

"Looks like you've done it now mate, now she will never stop her babbling about how we need to research properly," muttered Harry to Ron as Hermione ranted on about the importance of higher educational books.

"Alright, alright, we get it. We're sorry for not researching properly, OK?" Ron said exasperatedly, putting a stop to Hermione's tirade.

Hermione, knowing that she was done for the time being smiled at Ron in acknowledgement as Harry nodded his head in agreement "Good, now, since you two were terrible at researching I found out information about it. Nicholas Flammel created the philosopher's stone so he can make an elixir so he will live forever," read out Hermione, simplifying the language so those two were able to understand what she was saying.

"So that must be what that three headed dog we ran into on the third floor corridor is safe guarding," commented Harry as he remembered the time when the three of them stepped off at the wrong floor and entered that room with the heinous three headed dog.

"Let's go down to Hagrid, I'm sure he know something about it, after all, he did bring a dragon into the school," suggested Hermione.

The three of them then tramped down to Hagrid's hut, which they saw he was playing on what looked like a flute of some sort.

"Hagrid!" called out Hermione, Harry and Ron.

Hagrid stopped playing on his flute and looked up at them. " 'Ello 'ermione 'arry and Ron, what brings you three down here? Not that it isn't always a pleasure to see ya of course" asked Hagrid as the three of them sat down on tree logs surrounding Hagrid's cabin.

"We were just wondering about that three headed dog, it seems odd that it is in a small room in Hogwart's," queried Hermione, since she was the one who suggested to come down here.

"Are you talkin bou' Fluffy? All you need to do is play her music nd she calms right down…I shouldna told you that," realised Hagrid as he burst out information about 'Fluffy.'

"Hagrid, we think Hogwart's isn't safe anymore, after Harry saw that creature drinking the unicorn's blood, and now… Fluffy is safe guarding the philosopher's stone, we feel that… you-know-who will be coming, or that Professor Snape is trying to steal it. Who else have you told about Fluffy?"

"Oh you know, the man at the pub where I bought the dragon, asked if I would be able to look after the dragon nd said it was simple after lookin after Fluffy,"

Hermione and Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances.

"Thanks Hagrid, but I just remembered I have an essay due for Professor Snape tomorrow, come on boys we _have_ to go do it."

….

"Well, isn't it Potter and the Weasel and Granger, why in such a hurry? It's not like you three have anywhere important to be, unlike Crabbe, Goyle and I," snarked Draco as he saw the 'Golden Trio' running through the halls.

"Shove off Malfoy! As if you have anywhere to be at the moment anyway," shouted Ron as he pushed past Malfoy, trying to make him trip, but tripping himself in the process.

"Ahahahaha, is that the best you have Weasley, looks like you need to learn how to walk first without tripping over,"

"Ron, put your wand away, we have to see if Dumbledore is here, come on, worry about Malfoy later," Hermione said as she and Harry restrained Ron and turned him around to go to McGonagall's office.

….

"Well, isn't that bloody great, Dumbledore is gone. What the bloody hell are we supposed to do now?" asked Ron in a despondent tone as they trudged their way back to the common room.

"Looks like we have to get it tonight then," claimed Harry as they walked through the portrait hole.

….

_Later that night_

*croak* *croak* *croak*

"Oh no, Trevor! What is he doing out here?" whispered Harry as they made their way down the stairs.

"Neville!" cried Hermione as she saw his head pop out from the chair he was sitting in.

"Look, I don't want you guys to sneak out and make us lose more house points, we're already coming fourth place, it wouldn't be right if we lost anymore," Neville exclaimed in a somewhat nervous manner in his blue pyjama's with teddy bears dotting them.

"I'm sorry Neville, but I have to do this. Petrficus totalus," Hermione said as she made Neville go stiff as a board and fell to the floor.

"Now, let's go before anyone else comes, Harry, get out the cloak," Hermione intoned as they made for the portrait hole.

….

As the Golden Trio were fighting for their lives, getting through Devil's Snare, Harry catching the flying key, facing a giant chess board and figuring out which potion is the correct one, Draco and Gregory were also up to something.

"Look, I don't know why, but can't you feel it to?"

"Yeah mate I can, something is off. Do you think we should contact our father's?"

"Perhaps, but I don't want to lose Slytherin any points for sneaking out, I've already done it once and had to serve detention with Potty, Granger and the Weasel,"

"True, what about we go to your godfather's quarters then? That way, he could perhaps shed some light on what we; and you in particular are feeling,"

"Sure, let's go then…"

….

_The last day of first year_

"Silence, now, I'm sure all of you are ready to be going, but we have yet to award the house cup, and there have been some recent events that must be awarded," proclaimed Dumbledore.

The whole hall quietened down, the sense of excitement filling the room.

"To Hermione Granger, for her ever outstanding wit and forthrightness, 50 points,"

_Trust the mudblood know-it-all to be awarded points, outstanding wit though? He has got to be joking what I say is ten times better compared to what comes out of her dirty mouth_ thought Draco as he saw a beaming Hermione smiling up at Dumbledore.

"To Ron Weasley, the best chess player Hogwart's has ever seen, 50 points," spoke Dumbledore as more people cheered.

"To Harry Potter for exceptional nerve and pure courage, 60 points," awarded Dumbledore, with even a louder cheer from three houses

"Shit man, Gryffindor is tied with us," whispered Greg to Draco.

"I know, this sucks," responded Draco.

"And last but not least, to Neville Longbottom, for having the courage to speak up to his friends, 10 points," a loud cheer came over all three houses as they realised the Gryffindor had now won the house cup.

"If my arithmacy is correct, I believe that the house cup now belongs to Gryffindor," the loudest of cheers overtook all three houses, except for Slytherin, where Draco shoved his hat off his head and departed for the first of the many carriages taking them down to the Hogwart's Express.

O.o.O

_London Station_

"Mum, dad, over here!" shouted Hermione as she ran into her parents waiting arms, it felt good to be with them, this was her home, and she carried it where ever she went in her locket…

O.o.O

**A/N:** Hi, I really hope you liked the chapter, since it took me a while to write some of it since I felt stuck in some of the areas when writing it.

I'm not sure how I feel exactly about this chapter, can't say it is one of my favourites, so please let me know what you think.

What do you think of the locket in this chapter? How was the interaction between Malfoy and Hermione along with the rest of the cast? And what do you think of the bit just between Draco and Goyle whilst the three were fighting Fluffy and Co?

**Please review** and if you want to see anything in the following books in this story, let me know :D

~ BelleBelles


	11. Chapter Nine: Malfoy's and Weasley's

**Disclaimer:** Still waiting for a confirmation to owning Harry Potter, so for the time being, it still belongs to JK Rowling :)

**Chapter Nine:** Malfoy's and Weasley's

O.o.O

_Malfoy Manor, Summer Holidays_

On a warm summer's day, with the sun beaming down upon them, three boys whizzed around on brooms as three other girls lie in the sun, gossiping like there was no tomorrow with freshly squeezed orange juice in their hands. The condensation was dripping down and landing with little 'drops' onto the fine clothes that they and their mothers shopped for the other day.

"So, Pansy, what is going on between you and Greg," a mousy haired pale girl with glasses asked.

"Oh Millicent, I have no idea what you are going on about," replied Pansy, a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair replied.

"Of course, and I like to spend time helping the house elves do house work," remarked an olive skinned girl, with pin straight chocolate brown hair.

"Now Daphne, we all know that you secretly enjoy spending time with the house elves. They are simply adorable with their ratty and dirty cloths covering them," answered Pansy sarcastically

"Oh hardy har har. Very amusing, but why is it that Millie and I just saw you moments ago staring at Greg as he was throwing the quaffle to Draco, hmm?"

"Oh yes, it couldn't possibly be because you were seeing what colour the quaffle was…"

"Stop it the both of you! I could say the same to you to Daphne, ten seconds ago you were off in your own world dreamily gazing at Draco!"

"I was not!"

"Ohhh, now look who is in denial!"

"Ok girls, can we please stop this before it escalates any further and attracts the attention of the boys?" asked Millie, looking between the two girls faces, which were now draining back to their normal colour.

"You're right Millie, this is absurd, let's go inside the manor and ask Narcissa if we can go in the spa agreed Daphne.

They then all daintily sat up from there lounge chairs, waving goodbye to the boys and headed inside, leaving their now semi-warm juices in the sun for the elves to clean up.

O.o.O

"Now Draco, I do believe we forgot to have that talk about how you went in school last year, pray tell, were you top of the class and Gregory second?" asked Lucius as the family was lounging in the stunning green parlour that his father is partial to.

Draco made a slight disgruntled murmur that his father and mother were unable to hear.

"Speak up boy, we did not raise you to be a shadow in the corner, now speak and tell us were you or were you not the top of the class?"

"Lucius, don't be so harsh on him. However Draco, we do expect that you were at the top, besides Gregory, who else would be able to beat the two of you?" asked Narcissa in a gentler tone than his father.

"I said, bloody 'Hermione know-it-all Granger' is the top of the class, and a muggle born no less. Can't believe she is the bloody top, she deserves to be rotting in the ground where her muddy blood is," exclaimed Draco in a very agitated tone.

"Well, I say. We certainly have to fix this. And a Mudblood at that to? My my, that is dreadful," announced Lucius in his sardonic tone as he took a sip of Ogden's finest.

As Lucius placed his glass on the table with a resounding 'thunk' he stood up and surveyed his son.

"I'm sure you are aware Draco, that you are to be the next Malfoy heir, and I hope you understand that we can't have pathetic little mudbloods running around our world, now can we?"

Draco shook his head vigorously with a 'no' and gazed at his father, with arrogance, pride and adoration.

"Good. Therefore, we are to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and see if she is there and try and put her down a couple of notches. See if by seeing me, she will understand who her superiors are and see how she reacts, yes?"

"Yes, I would love to see you bring her down, with your imposing and regal status, I'm sure she will run, after you have a couple of words to her," grinned Draco, glad to have his father's support.

"Excellent, and since we received your book list today, we shall go to Flourish and Blotts, you have said that she is an avid reader?"

"Umm, no…"

**Flashback **

"_Oh, it was horrible Narcissa, all I could do was gaze at her, and she is such an avid reader as well, since she was gazing at the display as well outside Flourish and Blotts. We crashed into each other, and I dropped the photo, made up some lie as to who the girl was in the picture. She's beautiful, I wish you could have seen her," sobbed Hermia as she and Narcissa sat in her private parlour, unaware that Lucius had heard the conversation about how she ran into Hermione in Diagon Alley._

"_Hermia, she will know who you are in due course, how about sending her your locket at Christmas to protect her? I hear she has become friends with Potter from Draco's letters, as he complains about how Potter became seeker for Gryffindor," said Lucius, walking through the room and announcing his presence to his wife and dear friend. _

"_That is a very interesting idea, I may just take you up on it, if you don't mind,"_

"_None whatsoever, she is of course my god-daughter, and I wish for her safety as much as you do," commented Lucius, coming to a stop behind where his wife was sitting as she held onto Hermia. _

**Present day**

"Oh, no, sorry, I heard it from Graig, as Greg mentioned that she was always stealing his spot when he goes to study, that's right," 'remembered' Lucius, as the flashback left his mind.

"Draco darling, I think you should go to bed now, it is getting late and seeing that you are going out tomorrow, I want you fully rested," spoke up Narcissa, as she turned her head straight towards her son, broking no argument.

Draco sighed and complied with his mother, knowing not to get on her angry side; and retreated to his room to have a shower and go to bed.

Once Draco had exited the room, Narcissa turned her eyes onto her husband.

"Now, what is it that you plan on saying to our god-daughter when you see her tomorrow? I know you have to keep up the image of superiority, but please, do not berate her too much, she will find out who you are and she will despise you. I don't want her to not want to be with Draco when they finally realise what is going on between each other," stated Narcissa, thinking of the future consequences her husband and son are doing to Hermione.

"Relax Narcissa, this will not change a thing, I promise you. She will always want to be with Draco, whether she knows it now, we cannot be sure, but fate has chosen them to be together, I'm sure she will understand when she is older," Lucius said in a calming tone.

"I will hold you to that Lucius," Narcissa reminded him as he leant down and kissed her wantonly on the lips, he had missed there late night kisses – and more – since Draco had arrived back home and had to be quieter than they usually were.

O.o.O

_Diagon Alley_

"Ron! Harry!" called out Hermione as she made her way through the crowd, dragging her parents along with her.

"Hermione! So glad you could come today," said Harry as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Nice to see you to Harry, these are my parents, Richard and Jean Granger. Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter, and this.." Hermione announces as she turns to the family of red heads "..is Ron Weasley and his family,"

"Pleasure to meet you," said Harry as he shook Richard's hand.

"Hi, you must be Hermione; I'm Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad. I gather your parents are both muggles? Excellent excellent, I have so many questions that will greatly help me at work…" spoke Arthur as he then led Jean and Richard into a conversation of all things muggle.

As Hermione ventured into Flourish and Blotts, she came to find a crowd of women screaming out one name that made Hermione's heart flutter 'Gilderoy Lockhart.' His dazzling smile gazed upon his adoring fans; signing his books with a flourish that Hermione had never seen before. Mrs Weasley and her daughter were standing next to her, exclaiming in excitement. Hermione quickly joined them in their conversation, telling them about everything she had read in his books, as they all stared at him in amazement and wonder, and perhaps a little something else for the younger ladies who were in attendance…

….

"Look at this; it's despicable how the women are frolicking around this mad man called 'Lockhart' it's utterly grotesque, thank god mother isn't here to witness this," commented Draco to his father as they overlooked the happenings occurring in Flourish and Blotts today. No doubt Hermione would be amongst the starry eyed women, eagerly waiting to discuss everything in his supposed 'books.'

"I can't agree with you more Draco; your mother would surely find the sight appalling. I'm thankful she has more class than those 'women', "stated Lucius tartly, placing an emphasis on women, as if they were nothing but the stones that get caught in his dragon skin high polished shoes.

"Oh, look, there's Weasley and Potter and the Mudblood with another scrawny haired ranga beside her," pointed out Draco as his penetrating gaze sought out the orange haired mob that he knew Potter and Granger would be with.

"Why Draco, do make it glaringly obvious that we are looking at the Weasley's with interest," snared Lucius as he swept by him and down the staircase, push his way through those who were climbing up with a sneer on his face.

Draco felt a little ashamed that his father had yet again snapped at him, but quickly made to follow him, growling at those who got in his way whilst going down the stairs. He made it past his father, as he was a lot younger and more agile than his father – but not by much, and circled the Weasley's as they came out of the large crowd after Lockhart had made a commotion of Harry being in attendance.

"Well, look at this, isn't it Potter, Weasley and Granger. Enjoying another bout of 'fame' Potter? I', sure that's the only reason why the Weasley's want you with them, to soak up all the attention they get when they are with you. As for you, Granger, I'm surprised that you aren't screaming and running around the whole store at the sight of Lockhart," scorned Draco as his father came up behind him.

"Now now Draco, be nice, we don't want to make them feel even more inferior than they already are," announced Lucius, as he placed his cane on Draco's shoulder and pulled him back, whilst looking at the four kids in front of him. Two with bright red hair, one with a dark brown colour and messy looking, and the other, the one that he paid close attention to, the one with the deep brown crazy curls, he could vaguely see past the glamour, since he knew it was there, but did not want to spend this time gazing at her with something close to affection. This inspection of the four children only lasted five seconds, no one noticing that he looked at Hermione closely.

"Isn't this nice, Draco has told me so much about all of _you_ I feel as if I practically know you already," Lucius laughed at their disgusted faces.

"You must be Granger. Draco was right, your hair has just the right texture to mop our floors, we currently need a new mope, or so the house elves complain to Narcissa," stated Lucius as he glared at her, placing a front on his face as if she were the worst type of 'witch' he had ever seen in his life.

"Yes, and you must be Draco's grandfather, due to the haggard way you walk," Hermione responded as she glared up at him, whilst Lucius pulled off a 'miff' reaction to what she had said.

Before it the confrontation could be escalated any further, Arthur appeared to collect his kids and to take them elsewhere.

"Malfoy,"

"Weasley, I see you have additions to the brood you already have, however, we must get going. Come on Draco," Lucius replied stoically and swept out of the shop, Draco sneering to the 'Golden Trio' as he followed his father out.

O.o.O

_Malfoy Manor_

"How did today go my darling?" asked Narcissa as she and Lucius were tucking in for the night.

"Not too bad, Hermione sure has a fiery mouth; she must get that from Hermia," chuckled Lucius, as he looked back on the day he had.

"Ahhh, yes, from what Draco has told us, she does resemble Hermia quite a bit. I'm sure they will be pleased when they finally get to meet her. Until then, good night my love," whispered Narcissa as she curled into her husband and fell asleep.

O.o.O

**A/N:** So, I'm back from my trip to Sydney, and if any of you live in the Eastern States, I advise you, **GO SEE THE EXHIBIT!** (I had the sorting hat placed on my head *squeal*)

Anyway, **what do you guys think of this chapter?** I'm sorry if it is a little disjointed since I didn't write it all in one go like I have with others, and how was **Lucius's** portrayal in this chapter? Was he too soft? Or just right?

Let me know your opinions in a **Review or P/M**

~BelleBelles :)


	12. Chapter Ten: Whinging and Complaining

**Disclaimer:** Twiddling thumbs, hoping to be recognised as being the famous J. K. Rowling…

**Chapter Ten:** Whinging and Complaining

**A/N:** Also, _**sorry**_ for not updating sooner :(

O.o.O

_Platform 9 ¾ / Hogwart's Express_

"Now Draco, remember our talk from the other day, I want to be able to say 'Yes, my son is the brightest wizard that Hogwart's has ever seen' so, that means, you better pick up your act boy and trump that mudblood, got it? We have a reputation to uphold and that Granger girl is spoiling it for us," spoke Lucius in a demanding tone to his son on the platform, as Draco distractedly looked for his friends.

It was the same old story Lucius repeated over and over. Ever since he met Granger he had repeatedly told Draco to be better, to improve, and to meet the standards that the Malfoy's have to maintain. Draco was sick of it, so, instead of listening to the same old diatribe, he was looking for his best friend, his brother; Greg.

"Draco! Did you listen to a word I just said? Come back down to earth for one minute and worry about Greg, Blaise and Crabbe for later," hissed Lucius close to Draco's ear, startling him a tiny bit, but masking his fright as Malfoy's want to do in public situations.

"Yes father, I heard every single word that you have dictated to me since the summer," replied Draco in a dry tone as he looked at his father.

"Don't talk cheek to me boy, I'll be awaiting you letter's about you improving at school, if not, Severus will always be available for me to talk to him," warned Lucius.

Not a moment too soon, the whistle blew for the students to jump onto the train and say goodbye to their parents. Draco nodded his head to his father and caught the sight of Blaise jumping on the train a few compartments away from him. Draco casually walked to the compartment and climbed on, giving his father and mother a small wave before they lost sight of him.

"Hey mate, nice to see you, haven't seen you since we went flying with Greg the other week. Gonna try out for the seeker position this year now that Terence has left?" asked Blaise as Draco strolled into the compartment.

"Hey, I know, father has been grilling me about not beating the mudblood last year and was giving me extra books to read so I would pick up my game; and yeah, gonna whip everyone else who goes for seeker. We all know that I'm the best, besides, my father said there would be a surprise for the entire team if they pick me, so my chances of getting on it is pretty high," smiled Draco as he sat down next to Greg, placing his feet up on the rest of the seat.

"Yes, well, it is highly probable that you would get the position Draco, seeing as you are an extraordinary player, from what we have seen over the years. I have no doubt you would get the position even without your father's reward," commented Draco as he observed the conversation between Blaise and Draco. He always had to put his two cents into every conversation where he could use his intellect freely and not be harshly criticised for it.

"Thanks Greg, I can always count on you for morale support, even when the going gets tough," responded Draco, giving Greg a pat on the back as he leaned his back against his left side.

As Draco, Blaise, Greg and Crabbe – who arrived soon after the conversation-, were chatting away about how to torment the first years for this year; Hermione, Ginny and Neville were fussing on the whereabouts of where Harry and Ron could possibly be…

"Where on earth could they possibly be? Honestly, if those boys are up to any mischief, I don't want to think about the consequences that they could get themselves into! We got into enough trouble last year, and here I was thinking it would be a nice and quiet year…" Hermione ranted as she and Ginny walked down the compartments of the train, searching for where Harry and Ron could be hiding.

"Did my brother and Harry even get on the train?" asked a worried Ginny.

"Of course they damn well did! I…I.. Oh shoot! You're right! You and I were just in front of them, and we ran straight through the wall, barely making it on time to get on the train!" realised Hermione, stopping in her tracks for her search to find the boys. Relief swept through her body as she realised that Ginny's parents must have met them back on the other side of the wall and would have flooed to Hogsmead and take them to school that way.

"You're right Hermione, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure mum and dad left us pretty quickly after, so I'm sure that they would be with my parents as we speak," replied Ginny, fuelling the relief flushing through Hermione. With the reassurance in mind, Hermione and Ginny made their way back to their compartment to share their discovery with Neville, who was safe keeping their compartment.

O.o.O

_Hogwart's_

"Well, it looks like the boys weren't picked up by your parents Ginny," Hermione said, as her other brothers cheered at her for joining Gryffindor and sitting down next to Hermione.

"I gathered as much when I was searching for them as I was waiting to be called up," whispered Ginny as Professor Dumbledore started his opening speech before the onslaught of sweet and savoury goodness arrived on the long house tables.

"I heard from other people talking on the train that they saw a blue flying car in the sky," laughed George as he slung his arm around his only sister in greeting.

"Well, you know shit has gone down, Snape just stormed off in a flurry of robes, that can only mean one thing," guffawed Fred, sliding his way between the gap between Hermione and Ginny.

"Crap! School hasn't even started and they would have lost us house points already. Snape already has a vendetta against Harry," groaned Hermione as she connected the dots together.

_On the opposite side of the hall…_

"Well, looks like Potter and Weaselbee won't be joining us this year, judging from their performance in that god-awful muggle contraption and being slammed into the Whomping Willow, I'm sure they would be expelled. Oh look, Snape just strode out of the hall," remarked Draco as he and the other second year boys looked bored as Dumbledore started his speech.

"Yes, well, I think it is more like they will get a month's worth of detentions doing some gruelling job with filch. I doubt Professor Dumbledore will let Potter not come to school," replied Greg.

The other boys all nodded along with Greg's statement, Draco scoffing and turning his head away from Dumbledore and now to the array of food that had magically appeared before him. Grabbing a chicken drumstick, he ripped the poultry goodness off of the bone, finally feeling his hunger being satiated.

O.o.O

"How hard is it for you boys to _behave_? You just had to get the attention of not just the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well? Snape was right, you should have been expelled with the stunt you two pulled," nagged Hermione when she saw the boys in the common room.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't like we had much of a choice to begin with, that wall was closed, we couldn't get through and worried if our parents would be as well…," Ron tried desperately to explain.

Ginny, looking up from her diary turned to her brother "Ron, you know that mum and dad would have had to go back to the car. What you did was stupid, even worse than the ridiculous stunts Fred and George pull,"

"Shut up Ginny, no one asked for your input," grouched out Ron as he crossed his arms over his chest in disgruntlement.

"Shutting now, but I can't wait for the morning post," smiled Ginny as she got up from the couch and went to her dorm.

"Well, that went down well, now if you don't mind, I'll be following Ginny. Night boys, enjoy the detentions that you have for the next month…" replied Hermione as she to then got up from the comfy maroon chair and walked to the stairs to her dorm room.

O.o.O

**A/N:** I'm so **sorry** that this chapter is short, but I have had such a hard time writing this chapter and felt so bad that I haven't posted in a while, I've had **writer's block** for second year~ it is my least favourite book and movie (I love them all but this is my least favourite) So, I hope this is enough to satisfy you my amazing readers, will post up the next part of book 2 soon :)

However, **let me know your thoughts on the chapter :)**


	13. Chapter Eleven: Mudblood

**Disclaimer: **Still not the author of Harry Potter nor her recent fabulous book 'The Casual Vacancy' :)

**Chapter Eleven: **Mudblood

O.o.O

"Well, wasn't that entertaining, anyone seen a flaming weasel? Oh here he is," jeered Draco as he saw the Golden Trio approaching the door to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ron's face was still a vibrant red due to the 'letter' he received from his mother a couple of minutes ago.

"Shut up Malfoy,"

"Is that the best you can say Weasley?"

"Oh, don't worry, _I_ have plenty to say, but it's not like it will get through _your_ blonde head," stepped in Hermione, holding Ron back so he didn't lunge at Malfoy.

"There was no need for you to step in Granger, I'm sure Weasley can create his own come backs," drawled Malfoy, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the door.

"Of cour-"

Suddenly the door swung open, and Draco Malfoy fell to the floor, Gilderoy standing elegantly above him.

"Welcome class, please do come in and get seated, I have a wonderful lesson planned for today," announced Professor Lockhart, unaware of the boy on the ground below him, as the rest of the class rolled on the ground in laughter.

Upon seeing the students laughing, he clapped his hands in merriment, and turned back around, assuming the class would fall back behind him.

Draco shot up into the air and walked to a desk in the back left hand corner of the room, Greg and Blaise on his left and right side respectively.

"I'm going to murder that Mudblood one day," muttered Draco, watching Hermione recover from her bout of laughter.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure she will be within your clutches at some point in your life," remarked back Greg, as he got comfortable on the seat.

O.o.O

"What on earth was Lockhart thinking, screaming at the Cornish Pixies and letting them go wild?"

"He was testing our abilities Ron; there is nothing wrong with that,"

"Oh, and him running away was a part of that? Even runty Malfoy ran when they started to wreak havoc,"

"Well good riddance, he wouldn't know how to cast the spell to save his life," Hermione replied as she and Ron walked down the corridor of the courtyard.

"Look, there's Harry," exclaimed Ron as he saw his brothers and Harry walking down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Harry! Fred! George!" called Ron as he caught up with the players first.

"Hey, want to come watch us practice, could learn a few moves yourself for when you join the team," offered Oliver.

"Sorry to burst your little bubble Wood, but we're on the pitch today, got a new seeker," interrupted Montague.

"New seeker, well, who is it?"

"Me," answered Draco as he stepped forward out of the pack with the new Nimbus 2002.

"_You_, well things certainly are different. At least Gryffindor chooses its players on talent, Slytherin of course chooses there players built on money," replied Hermione as she heard the gasps and whispers from everyone else when they saw the new brooms.

"Shut up you filthy little Mudblood! No one wants to neither hear nor see the likes of _you_ around here!" exclaimed Malfoy as he brandished his wand towards Hermione.

Enraged by the dirty word Malfoy used on Hermione, Ron stepped forward and whipped his own, albeit broken wand out of his robe, rising to the challenge.

"Eat slugs!" shouted Ron as a white flash ran through his wand. Although, what was meant to be aimed at Malfoy unfortunately rebounded back onto Ron, his face turned a sickly green as a slimy slug rolled out of his mouth.

As soon as the first slug tumbled out of Ron's mouth, a raucous amount of laughter came from the Slytherins. None more so than Malfoy, who was rolling on the floor with laughter, picking himself back up and wiping a tear away from his eye, the Slytherin team shoved past the Gryffindors and made their way to the Quidditch pitch as they all crowded around Ron.

O.o.O

It was just after dinner when Draco heard shouting coming from Filch down the hall, he, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle ran down to see what the commotion was about, and hearing Filch mention Potter's name was the added bonus he needed to see what was happening.

"You killed my cat Potter! Mark my words, I'll be after you!" cried Filch once more

Potter started to protest once again until Draco saw the blood red writing that was reflected on the water's surface, just as he was about to make a comment Dumbledore and some of the other professors approached the scene, calming Filch down and stating that everyone had to go to their common rooms, however, Draco could not help but push in front of the crowd, looking directly at Granger and said

"You'll be next, Mudbloods," before turning away with the crowd; a smirk on his face as he saw the hurt look that quickly flashed across Granger's face.

_Later in the Slytherin Common Room_

"So, who do you think opened the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Blaise to the small crowd of second years that were sitting on the black leather sofas.

"Who knows, whoever did I applaud them," laughed Malfoy

"I hope no one gets severely hurt though," muttered Millie, remembering the story her father told her when it opened when he was at Hogwarts.

"Well one thing is for sure, the mudbloods had better watch out," commented Pansy, leaning closer into Greg subconsciously as a chilly draft swept through.

"I don't doubt it, until they catch the person, someone is going to be a victim, and you all saw how it was written in blood and Filch's feral cat. They're just going to have to watch out," reminded Greg.

"Well, I'm off to bed, all this talk is making me tired, unless someone drops dead tonight, I'm not interested," announced Draco as he gave a yawn.

The others nodded in agreement, admitting to how late it had gotten and made their way to their rooms, the girls turning left and the boys right as they descended the stairs, going down further into the depths of the black lake.

O.o.O

**A/N:** First off I want to say how incredibly **SORRY** I am for not updating in months. I had writer's block for this chapter and every time I wrote something down, I despised it, so into the trash it went and I started again, hopefully this chapter isn't too bad (let me know if it is though-constructively of course)

Secondly, **THANK YOU** I am over 100 favourites and over 200 alerts, I feel so special right now and only 12 reviews away from 100 (it would be my dream come true if I got to that number when I post this chapter up)

Also, if you want to have **certain aspects** from any of the books in this, feel free to let me know and I'll see if I can work it in.

Alas, R**eview, Review, Rreview **and let me know your thoughts, it really is much appreciated!

~BelleBelles :)


	14. Chapter Twelve: It's Open, Now What?

**Chapter Twelve: It's Open, Now What Do We Do?**

O.o.O

"It's bloody Malfoy, I'm telling ya, he's a right prick and you heard what he said last night, he's out to get you Mione," continued Ron as he grabbed a piece of bacon for his eggs and toast combination.

Sighing once more Hermione said "That may be true Ron, but, we don't know for sure, I'll look to see if we can find anything in the library, but until then you are not to say anything stupid,"

Huffing, Hermione turned to Harry, "And don't you start either, nor encourage him!" she lectured.

Grimacing, Harry nodded his head in an affirmative manner, having spent a year with Hermione already, he knew when not to cross her on her bad days.

"Good! I'm off to the library, I think I heard Snape mention a potion in one of his lectures last year that might help us, see you in class boys!" shouted Hermione as she walked out of the Great Hall.

On her way out though, she bumped into Ginny quite forcefully, making them both drop their books.

"Oh, so sorry Ginny! How're you enjoying Hogwarts?" she asked the quiet girl as she handed over her journal she had been writing in.

"I love it, so glad to be here with the rest of my family, well, most of them anyway since Bill and Charlie have already left,"

"That's good to hear! Well, I best be off, enjoy your day!" said Hermione as she hurried off down towards the library as Ginny slipped into a seat a little away from Harry and her brother.

O.o.O

"So, Blaise, I was wondering, do you think Draco opened the Chamber? He has this very strong animosity towards muggle borns that it wouldn't surprise me if it was him," asked Greg as they watched Hermione walk out of the Great Hall and bumping into the Weaselette.

"I dunno," muttered Blaise, looking quickly about the hall to see if anyone heard Greg, seeing no one he continued "Maybe, but I don't think it's him, we can ask though, just to make sure," agreed Blaise.

"Hmm, maybe we can get Crabbe to ask, we all know he's the thoughtless one in our group to spout those kinds of questions, I'll remind him when we're in class next," replied Greg.

"Sure, but stop talking now, Draco just came in," reminded Blaise as they both sat up and started grabbing some food for breakfast.

"What were you two talking about when I walked in, you seemed in cahoots with each other," asked Draco as he sat down next to Blaise.

Acting naturally, Greg said "Just talking about Granger and how she just barrelled past the little red headed Weasel girl just then, she never bloody looks where she's going. Wouldn't be surprised when her time comes that this monster will attack her and kill her for it,"

Laughing boisterously, Draco and Blaise clapped Greg on the back for the remark he made about the Mudblood they all loathed.

O.o.O

Running into the common room, Hermione slammed a book down in the middle of the table, where Ron and Harry were just about to play wizards chess.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with the giant book Hermione, we were just about to play chess," whined Ron as she distractedly flipped through the pages mumbling to herself.

"Is that all you can think about at this point in time Ron? Jesus, it's not as if there's this monster around chasing after muggle borns or anything…" remarked back Hermione as she rolled her eyes and continued flipping the pages.

Grumbling his consent, Ron agonizingly put away the scattered chess pieces he and Harry had started to set up on the table.

"So, what potion are you trying to find Hermione?" asked Harry as she concentrated on a grotesque looking page.

"This is it," stated Hermione as she looked up at Harry, tilting the book so he's able to read it.

"Polyjuice potion? What does this do Hermione?"

"Well, once you've brewed the potion, you grab a hair from say Goyle, put it in the potion, drink it and then change into him. However, it's only temporary and it only changes appearances, you'll still sound exactly the same. It's a complicated potion though, and takes a month to brew," she answered whilst once again studying the steps it will take till the potion would be ready.

"A MONTH! But, Hermione someone else could be attacked by then," shouted Ron, not realising that others could be listening in.

"Shut up Ronald! And yes, I know that, but what other choice do we have?" she asked despairingly.

Harrumphing, he crossed his arms and remained silent as she droned on about how complicated it was and the difficult ingredients they'll need to acquire, (not to mention that they'll need to get up close and personal with some slimy Slytherins to get a strand of their hair in the near future).

O.o.O

"Good luck Harry!" cheered every person in Gryffindor as he walked up to sit next to Ron and Hermione, who were decked out in Gryffindor regalia.

Today was the day, the famous Gryffindor and Slytherin face off. Harry Potter vs. the Pureblood Prince Draco Malfoy, what more could the whole school ask for? Their rivalry was famous even up to the seventh years; it was going to be a match that no one will dare miss. Except maybe Hermione, who detested the sport but was dragged along by a persistent Ron. Besides, she wanted to see Malfoy fail after his disparaging remark towards her.

"Morning Harry!" called out Hermione brightly as he sat down and grabbed some toasted muesli.

"Morning Hermione, great to see you showing your Gryffindor pride," he teased as she took a bite of her strawberry jam covered toast.

Poking her tongue out, she continued eating.

"Ready for the game mate?" Ron finally asked after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"Yeah, we're gonna kick Slytherin's butt!"

"That's the spirit Harry!" exclaimed Oliver as he plopped down next to him and grabbing some baked beans and toast.

"We'll need to leave in five minutes for a group meeting on last minute tactics I've thought of, see you two later," called Oliver as he strode out the door- carrying his toast topped with baked beans out of the Great Hall.

"Well, that's my cue to leave, see you guys after the game," mumbled out Harry as he finished the last bit of his breakfast.

"Good Luck!" shouted out Ron and Hermione together.

Nodding his head, he walked out and headed down to the pitch. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

At the Slytherin Table

_Idiot, as if he'll be able to beat me_ thought Draco as he eyed Pot-head walk out the door, grinning like a maniac.

_I'll show them what a true Quidditch player I am_.

"Hey, Malfoy! Time to go," cried out Montague as he rallied the other members of the Quidditch team to head on out to the pitch. Snapping out of his thoughts, Malfoy strutted out with his team, casting a smug smirk to Granger as she eyed him with disdain.

_Yes, today is going to be a great day!_

O.o.O

**A/N:** So, as you can see I'm still alive and kicking! Real life, writer's block and studying to be a teacher (In my third year now) have taken up quite a bit of my time lately. I'm currently on a two week break from uni (thanks Easter and ANZAC Day) and decided to just smash this out since I haven't updated in two years.

Please let me know your thoughts and I promise I'll try not to be a stranger :D

**P.S.** I've past 100 reviews!

So please, keep **reviewing** and I hope the next update won't take me too long a period as this (:


End file.
